The McCall pack - Ethan's Tonsilectomy
by EYDF-Thomas
Summary: This story takes place within my McCall pack stories. What happens when Ethan needs to have his Tonsils out.
1. Chapter 1

Unlike their fox cousins the Kitsune, Werewolves could get sick. Maybe it was Zeus punishing Lycaon's descendants for finding a loop hole with the druids. They didn't get sick often in fact there wasn't much that could make them sick, but there were a few things that still affected them. Usually when they did their symptoms were more severe than in normal humans like a higher fever or sometimes more pain with something as simple as tonsillitis.

All of this was something that Ethan and Aiden knew all too well. Aiden never really got as bad as his brother did when they did get sick; Ethan always got Tonsillitis if he did get sick, he'd end up getting better with both help from his brother to take away the pain and also by taking antibiotics. Finding doctors who understood werewolves was often hard as if someone runs a higher than normal fever they would be hospitalized.

The last time it happened the whole pack had gotten sick Ethan had been one of the worst mainly because of his tonsils. Once he was better he talked to Melissa about getting them taken out she ended up arranging with the same Doctor who had taken out Scott's tonsils a few years back. When she took Ethan to see him the doctor casually asked him if he was a werewolf. He then explained that well he wasn't one he had dealt with them before and given the lack of Ethan's medical history he assumed that he was one and Melissa had also told him that Ethan was a little different. Ethan told him that he was one and the Doctor said to not worry about anything happening during the surgery as from his experience dealing with werewolves that once they are under general anesthesia there pretty much like anyone else he also told him that he would start to heal faster once he was more awake.

It had now been a few weeks since Ethan and Melissa had visited the ENT surgeon about Ethan getting his Tonsils out. It was now the day of his surgery, as Ethan was now 18 he was scheduled a little bit later in the morning as there were a couple of younger kids also having theirs out that day too. Ethan had gotten a phone call from a nurse at the hospital the night before telling him to not have anything to eat past midnight the night before his surgery, and also confirmed with him that he had someone that would be accompanying him, Melissa had actually arranged to be off so she could be there for him.

The day began like any other for Aiden the alarm went off in the room he shared with his twin brother Ethan, in the McCall house. As he reached over to turn it off he realised that Ethan was still asleep on him as he had been comforting him a few hours before when he had woken having a nightmare. Ethan had them every now and then although now that they were living with Scott and his Mom they were becoming less frequent. Ethan now mainly had them when he was stressed out now. Sometimes when he had them he'd wake up others he'd fall back to sleep with Aiden cuddling him, this had been one of the later.

Well Aiden was thinking about all that Ethan was slowly waking up and had shut off the Alarm. Aiden noticed Ethan and said "Morning bro, could you get off of me so I can get up?"

Ethan nodded as he started getting up Aiden then said to him "you don't have to get up remember Melissa said you could sleep in well the rest of us are getting ready for School, or have you forget you're getting your Tonsils out today."

Ethan walked off to the bathroom and said "neither I just want to get up now anyway, plus I don't really feel like sleeping in if you're not."

Aiden laughed as he released his twin brother had just locked him out of the bathroom. At that same moment Melissa came in to tell Ethan that he could sleep in. Aiden said "if you're coming to tell Ethan that he can sleep in I already tried he's not game for it today." Aiden then banged on the door and said "open it up Ethan it's not like I haven't seen you naked."

A few seconds later Ethan opened the door and said "can't you give me a few minutes alone?"

Aiden then jokingly said "what I gave you seven minutes, how much more do you want?"

Ethan came out of the bathroom and said "really that's your come back Aid?"

Aiden laughed and said "yeah it is," as he walked into the bathroom.

Ethan then made his way out of the room. Melissa followed him out as he said to her "I know I can't have anything to eat but, can I have a cup of coffee at least?" She thought about it for a second and said "ok just one and only because you're not scheduled until noon, but nothing else ok."

Ethan nodded as he poured himself one before heading to the living room. Scott, Mike and Isaac had come downstairs and were grabbing some cereal as Aiden came in to grab some too. He turned to Ethan and said "not wanting to join us because you can't have anything to eat today."

Ethan then said "yeah I just don't want to be that close to food right now if I can't have any."

Melissa then came over to him and said "don't worry you'll be able to once you've had your surgery."

Aiden then said "I really should be there for him too."

Melissa replied "Aiden we've been through this OK, Ethan said he'll be fine and besides someone has to get his work for him, after all you're both in the same classes this year."

Ethan then said "I'll be fine OK bro; Melissa will call you if I'm not or if she needs some help with me ok."

Aiden nodded and hugged his brother and said "OK I guess I think it's harder on you then me being apart from each other sometimes."

Ethan replied "yeah but sometimes we need to do things apart, besides Melissa cares about us now and she's a nurse so I trust her and it's not like I'm checking into some motel where people committed suicide and had wolfs bane blown in my face without knowing it."

Aiden laughed at that, hugged him again and said "good luck then OK, I'll see you after school."

Aiden then rode off on his motorcycle to school.

*- at School that morning -*

Once he got there he went to his locker to grab what he needed, he could tell that Danny was approaching him and was already looking at him when he said "hey Aiden where's Ethan today?"

Aiden replied "he's getting his tonsils out today."

Danny replied "oh crap that's today; I forgot about it, I should call him." He then pulled out his phone and got in touch with Ethan just as he was on his way to the hospital.

*- Back at the McCall house -*

After everyone else had left and Ethan had taken a shower and gotten dressed, he had put on a pair of track paints a t-shirt and a hoodie as he had been told to wear something comfortable and easy to take off. He left the house with Melissa once they were in the car she asked him "how are you felling?"

Ethan replied "a little nervous I've never really had surgery before."

Melissa then said "what about when you and your brother had your necks snapped?"

Ethan replied "nope Deaton pretty much gave us stuff to keep us alive and jump start our bodies healing. Even then it was only because of the lunar eclipse and we kind of lose a lot of our abilities like healing and stuff then."

Melissa then said "don't worry everything will be fine."

Ethan nodded and said "I know it takes a lot to kill a werewolf even if we are knocked out. If you really want to know how to do it you can always ask Chris or Allison I'm sure they could help you out."

Melissa laughed and said "I have no plans to kill any of you; you're all my boys now. I'm going to be there for you just like I was when Scott had his out when he was ten."

Well they were making their way to the Hospital Ethan got a phone call from Danny. Ethan answered it "hey Danny... yeah I'm getting my tonsils out today... yeah I'll be fine you can come over to Scott's house after school if you want... yeah I'll see you then... I'll text you if I'm up to it ok. Bye Danny, love you and thanks for calling me."

Melissa said "that was nice of him to call you,"

Ethan replied "yeah he missed me at school today and wanted to know if I was ok."

As they pulled into the parking lot of the Hospital Melissa turned to him and said "it's nice when you have someone who cares like that."

Ethan nodded and said "yeah it is, he wanted to come and visit me here, he's going to come over after school instead,"

Melissa than said "that's good of him."

Ethan then said "yeah he kind of feels guilty for getting me sick last time still when I visited him when he had tonsillitis. I told him a few times once I was better that it wasn't his fault that I got sick or that the rest of us did."

Melissa then said "he's just concerned for you, wouldn't you feel the same if you got him sick or hurt."

Ethan nodded and said "yeah I definitely would, I guess we need to go inside now."

Melissa nodded as she got out of the car; Ethan got out of the passenger seat and yawned, Melissa than said "a little sleepy still?"

Ethan nodded and said "yeah I had a bit of a rough night last night, between having a nightmare and being nervous about today I didn't get much sleep."

Melissa then said "can I ask what the nightmare was about."

Ethan replied "you can but I don't usually remember them too much, when I do it's mostly stuff from our past or stuff I don't like to think about."

Melissa then said "if you ever want to talk about them you can always talk to me."

Ethan nodded and said "thanks but like I said I don't remember them too much after they've happened and then I'll usually only talk to Aid about them. There not as bad as they used to be though and there less frequent now, I mainly have them if I'm stressed out about something now."

Melissa replied "that's good that there becoming less frequent."

Ethan nodded "yeah I think also talking about my experiences with the rest of the pack has helped too. Talking to Aid about it is ok and I know he's listening to me when I do talk about it to him, but it's different saying something to Scott or Stiles hell even Isaac. I talk more about them to Danny though."

* inside Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital - *

Once they got in Ethan went up to the admin desk with Melissa and signed in, Ethan was given a bracelet with his name on it. Melissa was given one saying that she was with him. After waiting for a few minutes they called Ethan to a room where they had him change into a hospital gown and a pair of pants for his surgery, they gave him a second gown to help cover his back. When he picked them up one of them ended up being way too small for him so Melissa ended up helping him put the first one on well the other nurse had to go find another gown. When she returned with it she apologized and said that she had no idea how it had happened

After he had changed into his hospital attire he was taken to an exam room where he was weighed, measured, and had his vital signs taken. His temperature was slightly elevated but nothing that concerned the nurse taking it. She also commented how relaxed he seemed as normally someone's blood pressure would be up slightly if they were going to be having their first surgery. Ethan replied to her "I'm a pretty relaxed person most of the time."

The nurse nodded and said that he was a very healthy young man, Ethan then said "well other than having Tonsils that keep getting infected when I get sick."

The nurse then said "well that's what your here for."

Ethan mumbled "yeah," The nurse then said "you must be quite the lady killer at school."

Ethan replied "yeah but I don't play for that team. My boyfriend likes me though, I do notice girls looking at me, but they don't do anything for me."

The nurse then replied "That's OK too my son Josh is gay as well."

Ethan nodded and said "yeah I've met him he's OK. He and Danny used to date."

She then said "so you're the Ethan that left town and broke Danny's heart."

Ethan replied "yeah I was kind of stupid but my twin brother and I had some things we had to work out, it's complicated."

The nurse then said "don't worry I'm not judging you. I'm only going by what my son said about you, besides he said that Danny broke up with him anyway after you came back."

She then took him back to his room and saw Melissa there and said "are you taking responsibility for this young man today?"

Melissa than said "yes he's living with Scott and I now along with his brother."

The nurse replied "wow you must have a full house then."

Melissa nodded and said "yeah we do but they all help out a lot. This one needs some extra care for the next few days though."

The nurse then said "keep an eye on this one he's a cutie."

Ethan jokingly said "she better or my brother will have something to say about it."

Melissa then said "his brothers a little protective of him."

Ethan grabbed his phone from the table where he had left it and texted Danny telling him that one of his nurses was Josh's mom. Danny texted back asking if she was mad at him about Josh, Ethan texted back nope she was cool with it.

A few minutes later a boy who was about 10 came in the room. Ethan turned to him and said "hey my names Ethan what's yours?"

The boy turned to him and said "it's Jack and I'm having my tonsils out today."

Ethan smiled at him and said "so am I."

The nurse that had been looking after Ethan earlier came in and apologized to him and said "we have a few tonsillectomies today so we had to put him in a room with you if that's OK."

Ethan nodded and said "yeah I'm cool with that."

She then lead Jack off to the exam room where Ethan had been a few minutes ago, well him and his mom where gone the anesthesiologist who would be looking after Ethan came in and introduced himself as Doctor Mitchell. He then said to Ethan quietly "I know what you are."

Ethan had a panicked look on his face and said "what do you mean by that? I'm just an 18 year old having his tonsils out."

Doctor Mitchell then said "relax I'm not a hunter nor do I work with any particular pack. Just to let you know there are a number of Doctors that have extra training with Emissaries in what to do with werewolves. I only came here in the last couple of months and you're the first werewolf I've had come in for surgery. I've spoke both with your surgeon and also with Doctor Deaton. If you have any questions feel free to ask them. OK."

Ethan nodded and said "OK that makes me feel a little better, I get a little panicky sometime when someone outs me as a werewolf and I don't know them heck I was even when my boyfriend did."

Doctor Mitchell said "I can completely understand that, now if you don't have any more questions I'll explain how I'm going to put you under ok."

Ethan shook his head and said "no not right now."

Doctor Mitchell then said "with my older panties what I'll usually do is hook up a syringe with the anesthetic in it to their IV and let them inject it themselves."

Ethan's eyes opened wide as he said "wow sounds cool."

Doctor Mitchell then said "then that's what we'll do now for you I need to do a little extra prep so I can put the IV in ok."

Ethan nodded and said "what are you going to inject me with wolfs bane or something."

The Doctor replied "no I'm just going to use some in a little rubbing alcohol that has some in it to clean your skin where I'm going to put the needle ok," he then turned to Melissa and said "I know you're a nurse here and I could use a little help OK."

Melissa garbed a set of gloves from the dispenser in the room and put them on after washing her hands she then unpacked the kit with the IV port in it. Doctor Mitchell did the same after he put a bottle of alcohol on the small table beside the tray and said "use this instead of the one in the kit as it's premixed with wolfs bane in it, don't worry about it not being startle the only time you really need to worry about stuff like that is if you're dealing with a severally injured werewolf."

He then turned back to Ethan and said "this might sting a little" as he put some of the alcohol onto the wipe that Melissa handed him. He gently swabbed an area on his arm.

Melissa then took an elastic band from the kit and pulled it tight around his arm and said "this is just so we can find a vein easier OK."

Doctor Mitchell then said to Ethan "OK now you're going to feel a little stick from the needle OK." As he put the needle in Melissa could see a little bit of pain go across Ethan's face and his eyes glowed blue for a second before turning back to their normal brown.

The Doctor had fished and attached the tube and put a piece of tape on it keep it in place and said "there that's not too bad now is it."

Ethan replied "yeah it didn't hurt too much, it was more of a reaction to wolfs bane more than anything else. "

Melissa then helped dispose of the materials from the kit and put the bottle that had wolfs bane mixed with alcohol in her purse as she got told to keep it in case she needed it.

A few minutes later Jack came back in just as another nurse was putting an IV into the port that had been put into Ethan's arm, Jack than asked if he was going to get one too, the nurse said that Ethan was getting one because he was going to get his medicine in a different way because he was older.

Dr, Mitchell came in again and this time he went over to talk to Jack. Melissa leaned over to Ethan's ear and whispered to him asking if Jack was a werewolf. Ethan shook his head no.

Meanwhile Dr. Mitchell was explaining to Jack that he was going to go to sleep for his operation by breathing in some special sleepy air through a mask.

After the doctor had left Jack turned to Ethan and said "can I ask you something?"

Ethan nodded and said "yeah sure?"

Jack then said "have you ever had an operation before?"

Ethan replied "no, but I have some friends that have and they all said that it's no big deal having your tonsils out."

Jack then said "are you scared?"

Ethan thought about it for a minute and said "yeah a little but sometimes being scared isn't a bad thing."

Jack looked at him and said "what do you mean?"

Ethan then said "being scared about things when you don't know what's going to happen is normal."

Jack then said "have you ever been scared before?"

Ethan replied "yeah lots of times but things always worked out most of the time."

Just then a nurse came in to take Jack to the operating room. Ethan said goodbye to him, wished him good luck and said he might see him when they both wake up.

About an hour later it was Ethan's turn to go to the operating room. They stopped at the pre op room where a nurse put a cap on Ethan's head. He tried to take a selfie of it when Melissa took his phone from him and said "her let me take it." Ethan then sent the picture to Danny who texted him "you look cute in that get up hope everything goes well."

A few minutes later it was time for him to go into the Operating room; he asked Melissa if she could come in with him and get some video on his phone of him going under.

Once Ethan got into the operating room they took off the second gown and opened up the back of the first and then had him lie on the operating table. Josh's mom was one of the nurses in there and she apologized if the table was cold. Ethan replied "nah it's not too bad I'm a pretty warm person."

She next instructed him to put his head on the doughnut at the end of the table. She next hooked him up to the heart monitor, well she was doing that she said "you have some nice mussels there you must work out."

Ethan replied "yeah I do a little."

Melissa laughed at that as she knew what workouts for the boys consisted of. The nurse also put a blood pressure cuff on his arm and a pulse ox meter on his finger. Melissa took a glance at the monitor and notice how stable all of Ethan's vital signs were normally she'd see slight fluctuations especially in a situation like he was right now. She wondered what they would be like when he was like when he was in full on werewolf mode.

Dr. Mitchell then came in and said "Ok Ethan, are you all ready to go under?"

Ethan then said "yeah I'm as ready as I going to be."

He then took a syringe of some thick white liquid and conceited it to Ethan's IV tube, handed it to him and said "ok now just take it in your right hand and squeeze it all in."

Ethan picked it up and looked at it for a second, before pushing on the syringe, he didn't push too hard as he didn't want something to happen that shouldn't as only three people in the room knew he was a werewolf. As he was injecting himself his surgeon walked in and said "he should be out in a little bit."

Ethan was already feeling it as Dr. Mitchell said "ok you should be getting a funny taste in your month soon."

Ethan replied "yeah got it already." Dr. Mitchell started counting backwards from five, before he got to one Ethan muttered "did you get the number of the truck?", and passed out cold. Dr, Mitchell then placed a tube down his throat to help Ethan breathe during the surgery. Melissa kissed him on the forehead and said that she'd be there when he wakes up.

* - back at the High School at the same time -*

A little while later Aiden was having lunch with the rest of the pack when he got a weird feeling that he'd never really had before. Stiles guessed it might have been because Ethan had been put under the anesthetic, Aiden agreed and made a quick call to Melissa who said that he had just been put under for his surgery. She told him that she had taken some video on his phone and one of the doctors had it was going to take some picture of Ethan during his surgery.

* - at the hospital -*

About an hour later Ethan was slowly waking up from the surgery, Melissa was there by his side holding his hand just like she had about 8 years ago with Scott. As he was waking up Melissa herd him muttering something that sounded like Latin, One of the other nurses' heard it too and said "was that Latin?"

Melissa looked up and said "it might be he learned it somewhere."

She then looked back to Ethan and said "come on Ethan wake up for me."

Ethan then mumbled "ah but I don't want to go to school today."

Melissa said "don't worry you don't have to until you feel better ok. Just open your eyes so I can tell Aiden your ok."

Ethan opened his eyes at the sound of his brother's name. Melissa then said "that's beater," as she pulled out her phone and sent a text to Aiden telling him that Ethan was starting to wake up. As she sent it Ethan closed his eyes again partly and grabbed the blanket on him and tired to curl up and sleep again.

Just as he was dozing off again the song Miss you started playing from Melissa's purse. She fumbled threw it well Ethan became a lot more alert when he realized his brother Aiden was calling him. She handed it to him and he answered it and fairly hoarsely said "Aid hurts too much to talk now ok." Melissa could her Aiden say "that's OK bro I just wanted to know if you were ok and I'll see you after school ok." Ethan gave a little growl it wasn't the type that Melissa had usually heard from them it was more playful. She then herd Aiden say "can you pass your phone to Melissa." Ethan passed it to her. She talked to Aiden for a couple of minutes and told him that Ethan was doing ok and was going to be moved to another room soon where he could spends some more time waking up before they head home.

After she hung it up a couple of orderlies came to take Ethan back to the room he had shared with Jack earlier. Ethan smiled as he saw Jack in there when he was brought in. Jack smiled back at him and said "hey"

Ethan waved at him and said "hey" back.

Melissa then said Ethan's throat is a little bit sorer than Jacks because when you have your tonsils taken out when you're older it hurts a bit more. Ethan also thought to himself plus I'm not used to this much pain, the last time he had pain this bad was when his family died and he almost died.

Jack than said "Ethan needs a Popsicle."

Just then Josh's mom came in and said "only if he wants one."

Ethan looked at her and had a grin on his face a mile wide. Melissa than said "it looks like he does Janet."

Janet then said "I'll go and see if I can find him one. It always seems that the bigger they get the more of a baby they are when they're sick."

Melissa muttered to herself "tell me about it," as she thought about having to deal with all five boys being sick at once; of course Ethan had been the worst of them and she only one who ended up with Tonsillitis.

A few minutes later Janet came back and said "I'm sorry all we had left was a pink one."

Ethan smiled and said "that's ok," as he took it from her. The cold from it felt good on his sore throat.

About an hour later it was time for both of them to go home. Well Ethan was putting his shirt on Jack noticed his mussels and said "wow your really strong," Ethan nodded as Melissa said "he works out a lot."

An orderly came with a wheelchair for him and he gave Melissa a look that said no way, she turned to him and said "it's hospital policy ok and besides you might be a little week from the anesthetic OK."

Ethan nodded as he got to his feet and almost fell he got a helping hand from both the orderly and Melissa, as she said "see what I mean."

Ethan nodded he wasn't in the mood right now to try and ague with her, heck his throat hurt too much to even talk.

They stopped by the hospital pharmacy to pick up a couple of prescriptions for him one was some antibiotics and the other was something for the pain. Melissa told him that he only had to take those if he felt like it. Ethan was about to take out his wallet to pay for them when Melissa said "I had all of you added to my plan you guys are covered if you need anything just like Scott and Mike are."

Ethan nodded and mouthed "thanks."

Melissa then left to go get the car, once she got back with it both her and the orderly helped Ethan into the car.

* - at the High School - *

A little while later Aiden got a text from Melissa telling him that Ethan was just waking up, as he had some time between his classes he pulled out his phone to say hi to his brother. The first thing he heard was him says was that it hurt for him to talk. So all he did was to tell him that he'd see him later when he got home. He then talked to Melissa to find out how he was doing she filled him in on everything and told him that Ethan was going to be fine.

*- Back at the McCall house -*

Once they got home Melissa helped Ethan into the house, he was a little more awake now. Once they got in he went to his and Aiden's room and took off the hoodie he had on grabbed one of Aiden's from a drawer and then grabbed a couple of pillows from the bed they shared, he then headed to the living room and made himself comfortable on the couch. Melissa came over to him and said "comfy." Ethan nodded as he stretched out on the couch.

Melissa then said to him "I've got your antibiotic here and if you want I can give you some of the pain meds too." Ethan nodded and said "yeah pain meds too."

He took both of them and fell asleep on the couch.

He was sound asleep when Scott. Isaac, Mike and Aiden came home. Aiden went over to him immediately rubbed his shoulder. Ethan woke up and growled a little at his brother it was a playful type of growl from him and not threatening like the ones they gave when they were mad at each other or other members of the pack. Aiden then gave his brother a big hug and said "I missed you at school today, feeling better now."

Ethan shrugged as Melissa came into the room and said "the anesthetic is still in his system and his werewolf healing won't kick in until it's worked its way through his system."

Aiden then said "what if I do something to kick start it?"

Ethan shook his head and said "don't it will just hurt me," Aiden than said "OK but can I still do this," as he put his hand on his arm and took some of the pain.

Ethan than said "thanks that helps," Aiden then saw he had on one of his hoodies and said "you missed me that much that you wanted something with my sent."

Ethan nodded just as Danny knocked at the door. He came in went over to Ethan and said "how are you feeling."

Ethan then said "I've been better. It hurts to talk."

Danny nodded and said "I know, I had mine out just after you got sick."

Ethan nodded and sent a text to Danny that said "it hurts more because I can't heal right now." Danny then said "why can't he heal right now?"

Melissa then told him how the anesthetic needed to work its way out of his system. Danny then reached into his bag and said "I have something for you. When I saw it, it reminded me of you, and I found the t shirt online." Danny pulled out of his bag a stuffed wolf that had a t-shirt on that said "I had my tonsils out."

Ethan took it from him and smiled and said "it smells like you too."

Danny then said "well I figured it should as the one you gave me when I was sick smelt like you. Mind you it smells more of werewolf than anything else."

Ethan laughed at that, Aiden then said "yeah that can kind of linger on something."

Melissa then came over to Ethan and said "do you need anything to drink or do you want some ice or a freeze?"

Ethan thought about it for a second before trying to say the word freeze. Aiden rubbed his back well he had his other hand taking some pain from his brother and said "lucky guy getting Melissa to bring you a freeze."

Scott then said "Mom can I have one too?"

She turned to him and said "did you have to have your tonsils taken out today?"

Scott then said "no but we don't have them in the house that often."

Melissa said as she was holding opening the freezer "just leave them for Ethan for now ok."

She was about to ask which one he wanted when she saw his hand reach in and grab one. He then tore it open with his teeth. Melissa than said "you could act somewhat civilized and use scissors."

Ethan nodded and Aiden said "he knows he's just does stuff like that to be goofy."

Ethan made his way back to the couch well he was sucking on his freeze. Danny then said "it looks like your enjoying that."

Ethan nodded as Aiden wet to sit beside him again this time Ethan pushed him off as he tried to take some pain from him. Ethan looked at him and said "not now I'm good for a while."

Aiden than said "are you sure bro?"

Ethan nodded as he continued sucking his freeze; Aiden then said "Ok but let me know if you want me to take any pain from you."

Danny then asked "why did he push you off from taking pain away from him?"

Aiden replied "it's his way of reminding me not to take too much as there's a danger if you take too much from someone or something you can kill yourself. He worries about it though."

Melissa then said "that shows he cares for you just as much as you do for him."

Aiden nodded and said "yeah I know he does. I just hate to see him in pain and feel him in pain too."

Danny said "so do you always feel what he feels?"

Aiden replied "no just if were in pain, we share thoughts a lot though, but pain is the only thing we feel when the other is in pain."

Later that night when Ethan was heading to bed Melissa gave him some more pain meds and told him to get some rest and that he could stay in bed as long as he wanted to the next day. Ethan nodded and said "thanks."

Aiden then said as he helped his brother to their room "thanks for being there for him."

Melissa replied "it's my pleasure, and I'll say to you what I said to him I'll be there for him just like I was when Scott had his out."

Aiden nodded and said "good, now I have to get him to bed. If he tries to get up in the morning I'll try and make him sleep in, no promises though he may just want to crash on the couch all day."

Melissa nodded and said "that's fine too."

A little while later Melissa went in to their room to check on them. She saw Ethan had almost no blankets on him and looked a little cold, she pulled it up over him and herd him mutter thanks "pack Mom"

Later that night Ethan was in a bit of pain and Aiden took some of it away from him, Ethan mumbled "thanks Aid" as he rolled over and went back to sleep. Aiden slept with his arms around his brother that night just in case he woke up again.

* * *

Authors note I decided to rewrite chapters one and two into a single chapter so it flows better as they both had parts that they shared with each other.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Aiden woke up to the alarm clock again, just like every other day. Today unlike the day before Ethan wasn't lying on top of him, which meant he could easily get up. Since Ethan was going to be staying home again today as he still wasn't back to normal, as all the Doctors that knew about him being a werewolf from Doctor Deaton, his surgeon and Doctor Mitchell had said it will take a few days for him to get back to full strength even then he should still take it easy for a least a week.

Aiden was able to take advantage of the fact that his brother was still asleep and got to use the bathroom first, which was actually kind of rare, as Ethan always seemed to get to it ahead of him. When he got out he saw Ethan slowly getting up, he went over to him and said "felling a little better today."

Ethan nodded and said "yeah but my throat still hurts, just not as bad." After he returned from the bathroom he grabbed a pair of track paints, put them on, he also grabbed a tank top and put that on before garbing Aiden's hoodie that he had worn the day before. He then grabbed his pillows and his stuffed wolf from Danny.

Melissa came down to see him lying on the couch cuddling the stuffed wolf well he was flipping through the TV channels he came across a Scooby doo cartoon that had Scrappy in it as well. Well he was watching it Mike came into the room with a bowl of cereal and said "sorry if I'm eating in front of you but I always like watching Scooby doo."

Ethan then said "don't worry I ok with it."

Melissa then came over to him with his meds and a glass of juice and said "here take these and you can just relax where you are for as long as you like ok."

Ethan nodded, she then asked him if he felt like having anything to eat Ethan nodded as she said "how about some toast ok."

Ethan then said "yeah that sounds good, can you put some peanut butter on it?"

Melissa then said "it sounds like you can talk more today."

Ethan replied "yeah it hurts less to talk, I'm not really sure if it's because my werewolf healing has kicked in."

Mellissa then said "don't do anything stupid to test it ok."

Ethan replied "I don't plan on it."

A little while later Ethan had fallen asleep on the couch cuddling the stuffed wolf from Danny, Melissa grabbed a blanket and laid it over him just in case he was cold. He pulled part of it around himself and said "thanks pack mom."

Melissa smiled at that as it was term that Ethan, Aiden and Isaac had started using when they had all gotten sick. She was proud to think that the boys as she called them wanted to call her that. She often thought of all of them as hers boys. Scott was her son and the love of her life, Isaac had been taken in when he was kicked out by Derek, Ethan and Aiden had joined them when they got evicted from their apartment, and of course her nephew Mike who had been bitten by Scott and his parents had passed away all on the same night .No matter how they came into the house they were her boys now, and when they needed her she was there as their pack mom. There were also times when she would come across them doing some doing something cutie like the first time they were in a puppy pile together or even what she saw just now. She knew she had to share it with the rest of them or she would never hear the end of it so she pulled out her phone and sent a picture of him to the rest o the pack.

* -Same Day at Beacon Hills High - *

Meanwhile at school Aiden was still finding it a little tough to be there without Ethan, it wasn't as bad as it had been the day before, mainly because it had been a Thursday oddly Aiden had never got the feel of them for some reason, but today was Friday and he knew that he could spend the weekend helping look after his brother.

Well he was on his way to English Danny walked over to him and said "hey how's Ethan today."

Aiden replied "he's doing better he's in less pain today when we left he was on the couch watching cartoons , cuddling the stuffed wolf you gave him, and eating some toast. His werewolf healing may or may not have kicked in yet because he's still a little sleepy."

Danny nodded and said "that's good I should come over and see him again today after school."

Aiden then said "yeah he'll like that."

Just then the two of them got texts from Melissa with the picture she had taken of Ethan sleeping on the couch. Danny laughed at it as Aiden said "I think this is going to be my picture when he calls me for a little while."

He then texted Mellissa back thanking her for the picture and also thanking her for looking after Ethan, he then sent one to Ethan with the picture telling him it was his new picture for when he called him.

As the day went on the rest of the pack as well as the Hale boys joked about the picture that Mellissa had sent of Ethan sleeping on the couch with a stuffed wolf. During lunch Isaac turned to Aiden and said "Hey Aid, are there any magazines or something I could get Ethan you know to kind of be nice to him and cheer him up?"

Aiden then said "yeah there are some he likes I'll go with you and show you some of his favorites; you may want to stay away from some of the more risqué ones though."

Isaac than said "why is there like a gay werewolf monthly or something?"

Aiden and Danny laughed at that, Aiden replied "no but he does like some that you may not want to be seen buying."

Danny laughed and said "I couldn't imagine what gay werewolf monthly would be like. I just got this picture of nude male werewolves howling at the moon."

Aiden then said "this isn't Twilight ok we don't get naked when we shift."

Allison then said "wait you've read Twilight?"

Aiden replied "no Ethan did he didn't really think it was written well and didn't think much of the werewolf stuff."

Stiles than asked "what about the movies did he see any of them?"

Aiden said "he had no desire to see them. You can text him and ask his opinion on them if you want." He said the last part as he got a reply from him about the picture saying "_great yet another embarrassing photo of me gets used by my brother_."

Stiles then texted him asking what he thought of the twilight movies and got a response back asking why he was asking about that. Stiles then filled him in on some of the conversion, Ethan then replied back that" _Scott is twice the werewolf that Taylor Lautner ever would be and if he was one Scott could probably kick his ass no problem_." They all laughed at that at that last one as Aiden texted him back "_glad to see you got your sense of humor back bro_." Scott also texted him saying "_glad you think I can kick somebody's ass for once_." He added LOL and a smiley face with a tongue sticking out back to him. He got a response back "_that's why you have us. Tell everyone else I miss them and I'm hitting the shower_" Scott filled them in on Ethan's response.

Danny then said "so just curious are there many gay werewolves?"

Aiden replied "as far as I know my brother is the only one, it's not really something that you can easily keep track of as it's probably just s much even more of a big deal coming out as a werewolf as it is a human. After all everywhere isn't as excepting as Beacon Hills. "

Danny than said "yeah I guess it must have been hard for him to come out."

Aiden then said "yeah it was a big deal when he told me although I had kind of expected it when he didn't seem that interested in girls. He came out well we were in our last pack and unfortunately the Alpha in that didn't take to kindly to it."

The others all knew what Aiden meant by that as they herd Ethan talk about it, even Jake and Drew Hale who were sitting with them as well. Jake said "yeah Ethan's the first gay werewolf I've meet too, although I haven't meet a lot just the Fenrir's and you guys so ours is kind of limited."

Drew then added "I don't think Mom even knows if there are other gay werewolves."

*- at the McCall house - *

Ethan had woken from his nap and saw a message on his phone from his brother he laughed at it as he saw the picture and texted him back.

His phoned buzzed again as he had the ringer turned off because he didn't want to be disturbed when he was sleeping. He looked at it and saw Stiles had sent him a message asking him about Twilight, he texted him back "_why do you want to know that?_"

He got a response back saying that someone brought it up and Aiden had said you had read it.

Melissa came over and asked him what he thought was so funny he showed her the texts from Stiles and he showed her what he was sending back to him. Melissa laughed and said "poor Scott you guys give him a hard time sometimes."

Ethan then got one back from Scott, he showed it to Melissa she said "ok that was good response from him." Ethan nodded and said "yeah it was."

Melissa then said "can I send him something back on your phone?"

Ethan than said "show me first."

Melissa typed one out saying "_that's why you have us_". Ethan looked at it and added "_Tell everyone else I miss them and I'm hitting the shower_" once he sent it he turned to Melissa and said "I'm going to take a shower."

Melissa said to him "do you want anything to eat I can make you some soup if you fell like it."

Ethan nodded and said "yeah that sounds good."

As Ethan walked away to his room Melissa noticed that he was limping a little it was something she had noticed when he played lacrosse after games he would have more weight on his left leg just like he did now . She stopped him and said "what's with the limp."

Ethan grabbed his phone and texted her "_my knees a little sore from not moving it. I did something to it when I was 12 and it hurts every now and then._"

Melissa then said to him "have you ever had it looked at?"

He shook his head and said "no."

Melissa came over to him and rubbed his back and said "you poor guy life didn't deal you a good set of cards did it."

Ethan looked at her and said "no it's not fair is it."

Melissa nodded and said "true but it has a way of balancing itself out. You've got a brother that cares for you a lot. You've got an Alpha and a Pack Mom who care about you. Mike looks at you like a big brother. Even Isaac trusts you more than he did." She then hugged him and said "what would Aiden think if he saw you being sorry for yourself like this?"

Ethan replied "exactly what you're doing now and he'd tell me get your but in gear and stop feeling sorry for yourself.."

Melissa than said "go have a nice warm shower ok and hopefully you'll feel a bit better ok," Ethan nodded and said "ok" as he headed off to his room to shower.

Well he was there Melissa picked up her phone and called Aiden.

*- Back at the HighSchool - *

Aiden was heading outside to sit under a tree for a bit as he had study hall next period and he just wanted to be alone for a little bit, maybe even talk to his brother, right as he thought about it his phone vibrated in his pocket. He pulled it and saw that Melissa was calling him.

He answered it as he sat against the three and said "Hey Melissa is everything ok with Ethan right now?" Melissa then told him about the conversation she had just and with him and that he was in the shower now.

Aiden then said "put me on speaker so he can hear me," as soon as Melissa did that, Aiden could already tell the difference and said "Ethan I know you can hear me ok don't worry your safe and you'll be fine ok. I'll see you when I get home ok bro. In the mean time just chill ok and take advantage of the freezes ok."

They both herd a small howl, Aiden then said "he's did that to acknowledge me. He then said "thanks for calling me he just needs to hear my voice sometimes. Bye for now I'll see you and him when I get home and thanks again for taking care of him for me"

Just then Stiles and Scott came over as they both had spares too. Scott said as Aiden hung up the phone "what the hell was the noise it sounded like a sick puppy."

Aiden Replied "it was a sick puppy well at least Ethan's howl when he's sick, that is."

Stiles then said "it sounded almost as pathetic as Scott's first attempt at one."

Scott then said "thanks Stiles you really know how to make someone feel good about themselves."

Aiden then said "so how bad was his first howl?"

Stiles replied "it was pretty bad."

Scott then said "I was under a lot of pressure ok I was doing it over the PA at the school and I was trying to call the Alpha ok."

Aiden then said "wait you did it over the PA at school."

Scott then said "it was at night, and I wasn't sure who the Alpha was."

Aiden than said "wait I thought you said Peter bit you."

Scott then said "that was before I knew Derek and I actually suspected Deaton at one point."

Aiden replied "yeah I could see that as an Alpha can sometime mask themselves to other werewolves. Ethan and I never really mastered that one."

Scott then said "so what about the first time you guys howled?"

Aiden thought for a moment and said "it was kind of pathetic but we were only 6 at the time."

Stiles then said "wow that young."

Aiden replied "yeah we were trying to mimic our Dad, he was kind of proud that we tried to do it."

Scott then said "so how is Ethan doing?"

Aiden replied "he's ok, he's just feeling a little down right now because he feels helpless. Mainly because his werewolf healing hasn't kicked in and it's hard on him to not be around everyone. He's more social then I am."

Scott then said "yeah he is. When you got suspended last year for bringing your motorcycle into school he was a little different."

Aiden then said "first of all you know I didn't drive it into the school and yeah when I'm not around he does let his guard down a little more."

Stiles then said "so what were those two weeks like for you."

Ethan replied "well the first one Deucalion just let Kali have her way with me. It really sucked I did get some time to fix Ethan's bike though."

Scott then said "so what did she do to you."

Aiden spat on the ground as he said "she beat the carp out of me, I just took it like a man and didn't fight back like she wanted me to. I didn't because I knew she wanted to get to me so it would be more fun for her."

Stiles then said "that sucks. So it was sort of like that time when we had that away game and one of the other team's players beat up Ethan because he kissed Danny after the game."

Aiden said "yeah a bit like that but she made it hurt more, he took it because he knew he'd heal from it. I seriously wanted to kill that guy for that, but there were too many people around. I was glad your mom volunteered to take us home so he could heal on his own."

Scott then said "yeah she's great for stuff like that."

Just then Sweet Child of mine started playing from Aidens phone he answered it and said "hey bro you didn't have to call me." They heard him say "just wanted to thank you for earlier." Aiden then said "you feel better now then, don't talk just relax ok I've got one more period at School and I'll be home ok bro."

Stiles then said "hey how about we have a pack movie night tonight?"

Ethan then said from Aiden's phone" I'm game but no Horror movies."

Aiden said "don't worry bro never again ok." He said that as he had remembered the time that Lydia and Danny had brought one over to their old apartment, they had thought it would be fun to watch well cuddling with their werewolves. Ethan ended up cowering during most of the movie with his head in Danny's lap. Aiden had also had to deal with him not sleeping much that night also; it wasn't so much the movie it just brought out a lot of emotion from Ethan that he normally hid. He had never really liked violence and only went along with Aiden in carrying out what he had to as he had to do it to survive.

Stiles said "I'll find a comedy then ok Ethan, don't worry I'm not so big on horror now after the whole nogitsune thing myself."

They all said goodbye to him as he said he was going to have something to eat.

* - the McCall house -*

Back at the McCall house Ethan had just hung up his phone and sat down at the breakfast bar where Melissa asked him if he wanted a bowl or a mug for his soup. Ethan chose a bowl. While Melissa was getting it for him He said to her "can I ask you something?'

Melissa nodded and said "sure" as she put the bowl in front of him and handed him a spoon.

Ethan then said "when I was in the shower I rinsed my mouth out and spat out some blood, is that normal?"

Melissa then grabbed a small flashlight she had in the kitchen and said "stick out your tongue and say Ahh."

Ethan did it and Melissa took a quick look in his mouth and said "it doesn't look to bad now; sometimes it happens when some has their Tonsils out, if it gets bad or comes back again just let me know ok."

Ethan nodded as he tried the soup, it felt good as he ate it, he felt like he was getting somewhat better now and he hopped the worst was over.

Melissa rubbed his back a little bit and he growled playfully as she did it, originally when she had heard the twins growl at each other she had worried they might be partly feral but over time and after talking to Victoria Hale (Mikes friends Mom) she realised it was quite common in wolf packs, plus she found they were quite affectionate when they growled at each other. When they were mad or angry their eyes would change to blue just like how Scott's would turn Red, sometimes he would flash them at them to remind them who was in control.

A little while later after Ethan had finished off three bowls of soup he went back to his room and grabbed his laptop, the cable to sync his phone with it, a sketch pad, some pencils and some markers. After syncing the picture and video from his tonsillectomy with it he went through some other pictures on it before stopping at one that had a picture of Stiles in a puppy pile with all of them.

Melissa came over to him with his antibiotic and some of the painkillers, he took just the antibiotic and said "those make me fell sleepy and I don't relay feel like sleeping now." Melissa then said "do you want anything for the pain or has your werewolf healing kicked in."

Ethan then said "what do you have as far as pain killers go?"

She then said "I've got some Tylenol if you want it."

Ethan nodded and said "yeah that sounds good."

She brought it over to him and gave it to him she then watched as he started sketching the picture of the pack well taking a few glances every now and then at the picture on his laptop. She then said "you're really good at that do you do it often."

Ethan then said "Every now and then when I feel like it, I find it relaxing." He then stopped what he was sketching and pulled up a folder on his laptop and showed her a few he had scanned into it most of them were of Aiden, there were some of Danny as well. He then said "I gave Danny a couple of the ones I did of him because he liked them."

Melissa then said "those are really good, do you usually draw them from a picture like you're doing now."

Ethan nodded and said "yeah it's easier to do it from a picture, that way they aren't moving. I took a life drawing class once and didn't really like it because the model was moving too much plus they were nude. I'm not really into drawing nudes, the closet I've done it since was one of Danny but he had his boxers on and a sheet wrapped around him." He then scrolled through them and showed her a copy of it, he then said "Danny has that one."

Melissa then said "you're a little more talkative is your throat feeling better."

Ethan nodded and said "yeah it hurts less than it did yesterday, maybe because I'm more awake some of my werewolf healing is kicking in."

Melissa than said "that's good although I think you should stay home for a couple of days more just to be on the safe side and for appearances."

Ethan nodded and said "I'm cool with that but I don't know how Aid will take it, he won't ever admit it to anyone and would kill me if I told you this but he gets lonely without me."

Melissa then said "That's sweet what about you?"

Ethan replied "a little but I'm more social than he is."

Mellissa then said "it's funny you say that as the first few times I saw you with him I thought of you as the submissive twin but then when I saw you with Danny that time you brought him into the ER, it made me rethink that."

Ethan replied "yeah I am a bit, not as much now as I used to be. Aiden took the role of dominant twin to protect us and me from our last pack. When we were younger neither of us was really dominant over the other."

Melissa then said "you too are really close then."

Ethan nodded and said "yeah we are. Oddly I've met twins that aren't close at all and know almost nothing about each other despite living with them. It's like when I hear an older twin say something like "we were born 7 minutes apart and they were the best 7 minutes of my life." I look at it as being the loneliest 7 minutes of my life."

Melissa wrapped an arm around him and hugged him and said "that's so sweet that you care about him so much."

Ethan the said "yeah it is and he likes it, he just doesn't admit it," as he continued with his drawing. As she was watching him she got an idea and said "what are you going to do with it when you're finished?"

Ethan shrugged his shoulders and said "I don't know do you want it?"

Melissa then said "I was thinking of asking that and I was wondering if I could get you to do some individual ones too."

Ethan then said "can I think about that last part for now, cause I've still got school work I need to catch up on at some point."

Melissa replied "whenever you can do it that's fine with me."

* - End of the day at School - *

A little while later as School was ending Scott said he had to go to work at Deaton's for a little while, so Stiles offered Mike a ride home. Isaac joined them in the jeep as well, Aiden took his motorcycle it was rare for him and Ethan to take anything other than them. They made their way over to the mall so that Stiles could pick a movie for the pack to see and Aiden could help Isaac find a magazine for Ethan.

Stiles and Mike went into the video store well Isaac and Aiden went into a grocery store. Well they were looking in the video store for a comedy they got a text from Lydia suggesting the notebook, Aiden texted back "_no chance no way_" Mike found something showed it to Stiles who laughed and said "they'll kill us."

Mike then said "nah we've all got a good sense of humor plus Ethan could use a good laugh."

Mike then texted everyone and said "_picked something that looks funny, we should all get a laugh out of it, not saying anything else._"

Isaac and Aiden came out of the store with a few things of their own. Isaac had gotten a men's magazine that Ethan liked for him, Aiden told him that there wasn't usually anything to raunchy in it and wasn't specifically a gay magazine. Aiden had also bought some of Ethan's favorite Ice Cream Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough. Aiden asked Stiles if it was ok if he put it in the back of his Jeep.

Once they arrived home Aiden went to the kitchen to put the ice cream away, as he did it he said "hey bro I picked up some of your favorite ice cream for you."

Ethan replied "thanks Aid."

Aiden then said "you're sounding better this afternoon."

Ethan node and said "Yeah the pains more tolerable now plus I don't feel sleepy still."

Aiden then said" That's good" as he sat next to him on the couch. He also picked up Ethan's sketch pad and said "doing a little drawing bro."

Ethan nodded and said "yeah it's of a pack puppy pile."

Stiles came over and looked at it and said "aw that's so cool who's the headless one in the middle."

Ethan replied "Scott I'm having some trouble with his jaw, it's as if it's uneven or something."

Stiles then said "yeah it is he doesn't really care too much about though. He broke it in a skateboard accident when he was like 8 or something and it just healed like that."

Aiden then said "interesting I'm surprised all the times we've beat the crap out of him we never made it heal back normally."

Ethan than said "I suppose it could be a couple of things like his body is just used to it that way or we never broke that side of his jaw."

Melissa then said "guys this is something I don't want to hear, now Ethan are you ok if I go out to pick up some stuff for dinner?"

Ethan then said "yeah I got my brother, Isaac and Stiles I'm good."

Just then Danny walked in and said "my parents are out tonight so I was wondering if I could join in on the pack movie night."

Melissa than said "Danny you're always welcome here, just no funny business with Ethan OK, he's still recovering from his surgery." She said the last bit with a laugh as she knew Danny wouldn't do anything with Ethan anyway.

Danny replied "I hadn't planned on it unless he up for it."

Ethan shook his head and said "not up for that yet Danny boy."

Isaac then came over and said "I got you something," and handed him the magazine he had bought, "Aiden said it's one you like."

Ethan nodded and said "thanks" as he started flipping through it Danny stopped him at one of the pages and said "wait that looks like Jackson."

Just then Lydia came in with Allison and said "what looks like Jackson?"

Danny held up the page in the magazine to show her. She looked at it and said "yeah it's definitely him."

Ethan then said "didn't he say he was posing for some magazine when he was here in the summer?"

Danny replied "yeah I think he did."

Stiles then said "so Jackson posed for a gay magazine?"

Ethan then said "it's a men's fitness magazine not a gay magazine. Also he's the first werewolf I've seen in one too."

Isaac then said "so there really is no gay werewolf monthly?"

Ethan started laughing at that and said "gay werewolf monthly?"

Danny then said "when he suggested that I said it probably had a bunch of nude werewolves howling at the moon."

Aiden then said "and I told them we don't get naked on the full Moon like the werewolves in Twilight do."

Ethan then said "so that's how twilight got brought up."

Just then Ethan noticed Mike was flipping through his sketch pad and said "what's with this one of Scott on a couch next to Aiden?"

Ethan replied "I did that the night Aid and I were guarding him when he "joined" the Alpha pack."

Ethan then got up to grab a freeze well Aiden filled them in on how they decided to watch over Scott that night as his Mom had just been kidnapped by the Darach, Kali was out doing something and they just felt like they should keep watch over Scott. Danny then said "that was good of you guys, did Scott know that?"

Ethan and Aiden nodded well Aiden said "I think he took it into consideration when he asked us to be in the pack."

Danny then said "that's cool you guys kind of watched out for him then."

Aiden then said "We just didn't think it was right to leave him alone that night."

Ethan then said "Ok enough of this reminiscing stuff what do we want to do well we wait for Scott?"

Danny then said "I brought Cards against Humanity."

Allison then said "should Mike be allowed to play after all wouldn't that be corruption of a minor?"

Stiles replied "nope that's not what the charge is actually for. That would mean we would be performing sexual acts on him."

Mike th said "don't we go through this every time me, Liam and Masson play. It's not like we don't talk about this stuff at lunch or hear it from other kids at school."

Everyone laughed at that as they knew it was true for them as well.


	3. Chapter 3

A little while later when Melissa returned she saw them all sitting around the living room. Ethan had a row of cards in front of him on the coffee table some of them had some very questionable things on them. There was a black card above it that said "Here is the church here is the Steeple, open the doors and there's_."

Ethan then pushed forward a card that said "two midgets shitting in a bucket." Mike then said "yes I get another awesome point"

Stiles then said "seriously the dwarf plays a midget card and no one cares."

Ethan replied "which makes it even funnier now."

Mike was next to draw a black card that said "_ kid tested, mother approved."

Ethan was looking through the cards he had and came across one that was absolutely perfect, and there was no way that anyone could top it. He waited until some others had played theirs. Once everyone had played theirs Mike picked them up and shuffled them together. He then read them out as he placed them on the table. Mike then pushed up one of them and said "how can you top coat hanger abortions?"

Ethan then said "thanks, that's why I played it," as he grabbed the black card and added it to his pile.

Melissa then said "are all of the answers like that?"

Danny replied "mostly some are worse than others."

Melissa then asked "so what is the name of this game?"

Danny replied "It's called Cards against Humanity."

Just then Scott came in and said "hey mom what's for dinner?"

Melissa replied "I was going to make some spaghetti with meat sauce and there's some soup left for Ethan, but he can have whatever he feels like."

Scott then sat down and picked up some cards to play. Ethan then got up to grab something to drink and a freeze, and said "anyone want a freeze well I'm up?"

Melissa then said "come on it will spoil your appetite."

Ethan looked at her and said "well maybe Stiles, Lydia, Allison, and Danny."

They all said that they'd be fine. Ethan then walked over with Freezes for everyone and a pair of scissors. Stiles then said "I don't want a blue one." Ethan looked at him and said "you're as bad as Aiden when I make shirt suggestions for him."

Stiles laughed as Aiden glared at his brother and rolled his eyes. Ethan then said "I'll take the blue one ok."

They then got back to the game Scott was looking at his cards and found a good one to play the black card said "lifetime presents _ the story of _"

He made a choice that he knew the pack would go nuts over, especially since Stiles was the one who was going to be choosing the cards, he figured that he would be the last one expected to a play "Daddy issues" and "a gentle cares of the inner thigh."

When it came time for Stiles to read off the answers he had been given some of them weren't too bad but the winner ended up being Scott's before Scott could say anything Melissa walked over and said "who played that?" She expected maybe one of the twins, as did everyone else and they were all shocked as Scott picked up the black card with a big grin on his face and said "yes I went there. I had no choice it was the best combo I had."

Everyone laughed at Scott's reaction, Melissa then said to Scott "are you ok."

Scott said "yeah I'm good."

Melissa then said "is it ok if I join you guys for a little bit?"

They all nodded as Scott told her to pick up ten of the white cards. It was now Scott's turn to choose the cards he ended up choosing the one his Mom had played. She ended up being up next as she read out the answers she was given everyone was laughing, as they were blank cards that they had put answers that were specific to the pack on them.

Mellissa knew there was something funny about them and said "Ok so after I pick the card I want to know who each of them refer to and what some of them are about."

The pack all nodded, as Melissa was looking for one that fit with "Anthropologists have discovered a primitive tribe that worships _" The cards she had to pick from where "My Gay Werewolf, Kanima Aka Lizard Boy, being possessed by a 1,00 year old demon, Demonic Ninjas, becoming a werewolf by being bit by your cousin, finding dead bodies without knowing how, getting stabbed with Chinese ring daggers, tasering your boyfriend in the woods, cutting yourself with your claws to see what it feels like.

Well she was doing that Ethan grabbed the deck of cards from the middle and stared sorting through them and put more on the table that said "Pack Mom/Pack Nurse, Twinzilla, sandals in the shower but otherwise barefoot, big cuddly teddy bear but lethal when needed, not always blind, wired uncle nobody likes."

Scott then said "there should be one more."

Melissa then pulled out of her hand "Alpha with performance issues" and said "is this the one?"

They all nodded as she said "ok I'm going to take this one" as she selected the card that said "Kanima Aka Lizard boy." Melissa then asked "so now who do all these refer too?"

Scott picked up the one she had played and took the black card and said "this one refers to Jackson being the Kanima."

Melissa then said "that was the big lizard thing that guy that had it hold me against the wall was controlling right?"

Scott said "yeah Derek bit Jackson and because he had some unresolved issues in his past he became a Kanima instead, but he's werewolf now."

Danny then said "My Gay werewolf is the one I came up with for Ethan and mines relationship."

Stiles then said "I think the 1,000 year old demon one is pretty explanatory."

Melissa nodded Aiden then grabbed the Dominic Ninjas card and said "I still hate them, but I don't blame Stiles for them."

Stiles then said "thanks," as he reached over to give Aiden props. Aiden reached out and gave it back to him.

Mike then picked up his and said "it explains itself."

Isaac grabbed the one about the ring daggers and said "they hurt." Alison then said "I'm sorry about that."

Allison then grabbed the one about tasering their boyfriend and told the story about when she had teasered Scott in the woods.

Lydia grabbed the one about finding bodies and explained about her being a banshee.

Ethan grabbed the one about cutting yourself with your claws and said "in the school we went to before coming here I knew someone that cut themselves and I wanted to know how it felt as I saw him do it once so I used my claws to do it. I still don't get why he did it he told me something about it making himself feel better or something like that. I didn't get it, it just felt the same as any other cut or scratch I've gotten to me."

Melissa then said "do you know if he got help, because that's a serious thing for someone to do to themselves."

Ethan nodded and said "yeah he got some help and went away for a little while. I haven't really seen him since we left, but last time I saw him he was ok."

Melissa then said "I hope he's ok too, and that you haven't done it again." Ethan replied "no I've been hurt in too many other ways to bother with it."

Melissa then picked up the pack Mom/ Pack Nurse card and said "this one refers to me right?"

They all nodded. Scott then grabbed the Alpha with performance issues card and said it was joke about how when he first became one he was scared to be one.

Aiden grabbed the twinzilla one and said as he put an arm around Ethan and said "I don't think this needs an explanation."

Melissa then said "your merged form then?"

The twins nodded as Aiden then grabbed a few of the others and said "the sandals in the shower one is about Kali, she was kind of odd that way I don't know why she wore them. The teddy bear one refers to Enis because that's what he was like around Eth and me. Not always blind referred to Deucalion as he was only blind when he hadn't shifted."

Scott then said "the last one is about Derek's uncle Peter."

Melissa then said "I thought you guys referred to the merged twins as voltron- wolf."

Stiles replied "we did but they liked Twinzilla better."

Aiden then said "Ethan referred to us as that as that's how he feels when we do it."

Ethan then said "yeah because I'm the shorter one."

Mike then said "can you guys do it right now?"

Ethan then said "I'm not really at full strength and it takes a lot out of us to do it."

Stiles then said "I guess that makes sense I mean you guys essentially force your bodies together it's not really natural."

Melissa then asked "so are there any other cards you guys made up?"

Scott replied "yeah Logan, Jeff, Liam and Masson each have one. I think Logan and Jeff keep them with Logan's deck."

Just then the timer went off and Melissa said "why don't we eat now and then we can play some more of this game later or we can watch the movie you guys picked up."

As they were making their way to the dining room Scott picked up the drawing pad and saw the sketch of him lying on a couch with Aiden in a chair next to him and said "who drew this and when."

Ethan replied "I did and that was when you spent the night at our apartment the night you're Mom got kidnapped and your briefly joined Deucalion's pack."

Scott nodded and said "yeah I remember that night you guys stayed with me well everyone else went off to do something else."

Aiden then said "we knew what they were like and we know what it's like to lose people you love so we figured that someone should watch over you."

Scott then said "yeah that was good of you guys, I kind of forgot about it when you wanted to join the pack."

Lydia then walked over and said "can I see them?"

Ethan nodded as he headed over to the dining room. Melissa brought him over his anti biotic and some Tylenol as he said he'd rather have that during the day. Lydia looked through them and said "these are really good you should take art."

Ethan replied "I kind of just like drawing what I want rather then what some else wants me to draw."

Lydia replied "I can understand that too."

As they sat down at the table Danny then said "never really asked yesterday but did anything funny happen with Ethan well he was under the anesthetic for his surgery?"

Melissa replied "he wasn't too out of it, he did ask about the number of the truck that hit him before he went out."

Ethan smiled and said "I kind of remember that a little."

Melissa then said "as for when he was waking up he said something in Latin, but I couldn't really tell what it was."

Aiden then said "let me guess was it 'Sentio aliquos togatos contra me conspirare' by any chance?"

Ethan nodded as he remembered saying that vaguely. Lydia then said "that's kind of an odd thing to ask."

Everyone looked at her wondering what it meant as they all knew that she could speak and read Latin, she was acutely helping both Allison and Ethan translate their respective bestiaries.

Aiden then said "Ethan sometime says it when he wakes up when he has a nightmare or in the morning if he had one when I nudge him to wake up. He told me it means 'I think some people in togas are plotting against me'; personally I like the phrase 'Semper ubi ubi in caput tuum'."

Lydia then said "I'm not really familiar with that one. Some of the words don't really make much sense."

Ethan then replied "it's kind of a joke phrase our grandfather used to say it means 'Always wear underwear on your head'."

Everyone laughed at that, and then turned their minds to food.

Well they were eating they talked about what had gone on during the day and brought Ethan up to speed on what was going on at school and how coach Finstock had said he was going to bring in a card for the cross country team to sign. Danny then said "he even said for me to keep it PG so I figured I get you one of my own."

Ethan smiled at that and said "I can't wait to read it."

Danny then said "I'll bring it over tomorrow. I should have gotten you one when I brought you the stuffed wolf."

Everyone noticed that Ethan was still caring it with him at that point as he said "what it's comforting to cuddle with a stuffed animal sometimes."

Aiden then put an arm round his brother and said "you don't need to ever explain why you do anything to me."

Scott then said "who said anyone was judging you for cuddling a stuffed animal when you're sick?"

Ethan smiled and said "thanks. I just need some comfort sometimes."

After Dinner they all sat down on the couches to watch the movie that Mike had picked out. They all laughed as he reviled it was the Teen Wolf Movie from the 1980's. They spent most of the time laughing at how dumb some things were in it, especially the werewolf costume. When it was over Aiden said to Scott "hey how come you've never shown up at a party with a keg?"

Scott then said "because I'm underage."

Aiden then said "good point, maybe once were of drinking age we should throw a keg party."

As the night went on Ethan ended up falling asleep on Danny's shoulder. Danny commented "looks like someone needs to go to bed."

Ethan woke up and yawned and said "yeah I feel kind of sleepy right now; I think I'll just head to bed."

Melissa got up and helped him take his meds before he headed off to his room. Just before he was about to go to bed Danny came in to say goodnight to him and said he'd be over tomorrow. A little while later Aiden came into their room and found Ethan sound asleep and pulled the blankets up around him before getting into bed himself. He gently rubbed his brothers back and said "sleep tight bro."

Ethan murmured "you too bro."


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Melissa got up early as she had to work a morning shift she had figured that Ethan would be somewhat better by then due to him being a werewolf. She also figured that the rest of the pack would be around as well, she definitely knew that Aiden would make sure Ethan was ok and she also know that Scott would get in touch with her if anything happened to him.

She knew all the boys upstairs were sleeping but she just wanted t double check with the twins as she knew sometimes they would get up early on Saturdays, but she figured that they wouldn't as Ethan had gone to bed early last night. As she approached their room she heard a small whimper followed by a growl. She wasn't sure which one had growled but she recognised the whimper she'd heard them a couple of times when Ethan had been napping the last couple of days. She then heard another growl that sounded like Aiden had said "Ethan relax."

She opened the door and saw Ethan lying on his belly with the blankets just below his bare shoulders; he was looking at his brother Aiden who was talking softly to him and rubbing his back. She went over to him and said "Aiden is he ok?"

Aiden looked over her and said "yeah he just had a little nightmare. He'll be fine he's just going back to sleep now."

Melissa then whispered to him that she was heading to work but she left a note with instructions for Ethan's meds and said "don't worry if he doesn't want to take the pain meds ok. He says they just make him sleepy and he doesn't really like it too much."

Aiden looked at her and said "yeah strong pain killers mess with him that way. Like when he takes his one for migraines he needs to lie down for a little while."

Melissa then said "how is he for those I know back after Mike got bitten we talked about getting him some more, but I had completely forgotten about until you mentioned it."

Aiden then said as he was still rubbing his brothers back "yeah I think it's because he's afraid to get an MRI. He doesn't really like enclosed spaces much. He's not as bad as Isaac is tough."

Melissa then said "I'll see if I can talk to someone about it today and if he does need one I'll have you there and anyone else he wants."

Aiden then said "can you watch him for a minute well I use the bathroom?"

Melissa nodded as Aiden walked off to the bathroom. Well he was gone Ethan stirred a little and Melissa rubbed his back and said "just relax your safe ok"

Ethan mumbled "thanks pack mom," which brought a smile to Melisa's face as Aiden came over and got back into bed. He looked at her and said "is he ok?"

Melissa replied "I think so he kind of moved around trying to get comfortable so I just rubbed his back as it looked really tense."

Aiden said "thanks I think I'll go back to sleep unless anyone else is up."

Melissa said "nope just me right now."

Aiden replied as he rolled over in bed and pulled himself close to Ethan who whimpered for a second. He then opened his eyes and started looking for something. Aiden realised that he wanted his stuffed wolf from Danny, and was looking for it too well trying to help him relax. Aiden said "to him just relax Eth your ok, will find your stuffed wolf ok." As Aiden said this he thought in the back of his mind "_man I hate when he's like this why couldn't I have a normal twin who wasn't like this when he was sick?_"

Melisa was just about to leave the room when she heard what was going on she ended up finding it on the floor she figured Ethan must have dropped it or knocked it out of the bed at some point. He warped one arm around it and said "thanks mom" and then closed his eyes and murmured for Aiden to cuddle him.

Aiden looked at his brother and said "sure thing bro, just remember your always safe in my arms ok."

Ethan replied sleepily with a yawn "thank Aid, as he closed his eyes and drifted back to sleep. Melissa then pulled the blankets up over their shoulders and both of them said together "thanks mom.


	5. Chapter 5

A couple of hours later once everyone was up and having breakfast, Aiden had even made his brother some toast, they heard the sound of a truck pulling up in front of the house. Scott looked out the window and saw his Brother Logan getting out of a U-hall parked in front of the house. He then came in and said "hey guys I'm back for good so I kind of got some stuff I need to move into my room."

They all said they'd go get dressed to help except for Ethan who was on the couch watching TV. Logan went over to him and said "so how are you felling, any better?"

Ethan replied "yeah a little it hurts less then on Thursday, but I'm still not at full strength yet."

Logan grabbed his arm and took some pain from him and said "does that help."

Ethan said "yeah most of the pack has been doing that, well mostly Aiden I have to make him stop taking too much though. Your Mom's been really good with me too she took the last two days off of work to be with me."

Logan replied "yeah I bet she was when Scott and I had ours out she was there for us as much as she could, so where is she right now."

Scott came down and said "she had to work today but it's only for the morning so she'll be home this afternoon."

Logan then said "that's good so how's the rest of the pack staying out of trouble or same as always."

Aiden then said "a bit of both things are pretty good here right now other then Ethan not being at full strength."

Just then there was a knock at the front door, Scott turned and saw Liam and Masson at the door. Scott called them both in well Logan asked them if they didn't mind helping him unload some stuff from the truck. The two of them said they were good with it.

Liam then said "I actually came over to talk to Ethan about something."

Ethan then said "if you're going to ask if you're gay or attractive to gay guys ask Masson first."

Liam looked confused and said "no why would I ask you that?"

Scott then said "because Stiles asks him and Danny that all the time."

Stiles and Malia came in the door and Stiles said "I do what with Ethan and Danny all the time and what's with the truck in front of the house?"

Scott said "never mind about the first part just something Ethan was joking with Liam about."

Logan then said "as for the truck I rented it to bring my stuff home and I'm just waiting on Isaac and Mike to help unload it." Just then the two of them came down the stairs and said "so where do we start?"

Logan lead them outside the first thing he did was park his car in the drive way as he had it on a trailer behind the truck. They then all helped him unhook it and move it out of the way well Logan pulled out the ramp and opened the back door. He then said "there's not a lot the only really big thing is my desk the tops made of glass so be careful with it, other than that it's just clothes and bocks and some weights somewhere in a box, I think I labelled it heavy."

They all worked together to bring the stuff in the glass desk top was put on his bed to be safe. The funniest was when Masson and Stiles found the box that had the weights in it. Liam and Scott walked over to them as they were struggling to lift it and handled it easily. After they were finished he closed up the truck and put the ramp back in and hooked the trailer back up. He then told them "I'll be back in a bit I just have to go return the truck."

Stiles then said "do you need a ride back because you haven't put your car back on the trailer."

Logan then said "nah I got my Harley at a storage locker next door to the u haul rental. So I'll just get it out take it to a gas station and get some gas before coming back here."

Well Logan was out doing what he said he did Liam turned back to Ethan and said "I want to ask you something. And it's not what you joked about either."

Ethan nodded and said "go ahead."

Liam then said "I was kind of wondering what it's like to have your Tonsils out being a werewolf and all."

Ethan then said "it still hurts a bit but it's not as bad as it was when I had them out. The worst is the anesthetic it really messes with your werewolf stuff. I don't know what it would be like for a bitten one though. Why are you asking me?"

Liam then said "my step dad thinks I should have mine out because I got strep thought a couple of time and then when I was sick with the rest of the pack they got bad too"

Ethan said to him "get them out I only waited this long to get mine out because we have a nice home here with Scott, and the rest of the pack."

Aiden said "yeah him being sick in our pack before dukes and we came here was a nightmare."

Liam then said "that pack was pretty bad then."

Ethan nodded as Aiden said "yeah they were the type of pack that gives werewolf a bad name."

Ethan said "yeah the Alpha used to go around biting people for fun."

Aiden then added "and if they joined the pack he'd put them against each other and see who was the strongest of them. I'm kind of glad Scott's brother never ended up part of that but I think he might have been able to handle himself."

Scott said "yeah he probably could but I don't know how he'd do against another human."

Liam then said "yeah he baked of really fast when we found out the berserker we were helping kill was you."

Scott said "yeah I bet he did, I kind of remember some of that but parts are kind of hazy like as if I woke up from having surgery."

Masson then said "so what should we do today?"

Stiles suggested a movie when Danny came in and said "how about another round of Cards against Humanity?"

Liam then said "yeah that would be cool I've got my pack card in my wallet."

Masson said "yeah same those ones are funny are the others still in the deck."

Danny said "most of them I think Logan has his and Jeff in his version of the game."

Isaac then said "you should have seen Melissa yesterday when we all played them with her."

Scott said "yeah that was great she picked one but asked to know what they were all about so Ethan went through the deck and pulled the others out. So we could show her all of them. I think she really liked the one we did for her."

Stiles then said "I still can't come up with one for my Dad though."

Just then they were interrupted by the sound of a Harley pulling into the drive way. Scott then said "I think Logan is back."

The twins both got up to go and check it out. Ethan looked at Logan as he got off it and said "I think you're the only one that can pull off a pair of cargo shorts with a biker jacket."

Logan replied "that's how I roll I didn't really care what others think."

Aiden then said "I try that and Ethan here makes me change."

Ethan then said "yeah well you can't always pull it off so well, besides track pants on our bikes don't really go with the look."

Aiden said "you have a good point. Dressing casually on sport bike isn't really a good look."

Ethan then said "see your learning something."

Aiden rolled his eyes and said "ha ha very funny bro."

Danny then came up flowed by Jeff who said "sweet I've only seen pictures of her. So Log you finally got the Harley out of storage."

Logan said "yeah I think I need to polish the chrome up a little bit and I think she could use a tune up, but other than that she's just like how I left her."

Aiden then said "if you like I can help you tune her up I'm a pretty good bike mechanic."

Logan said "yeah that would be cool it will be like when we were working on Scott's car over the summer. How's she running?"

Scott replied "pretty good but there are days when I like to take my bike still."

Aiden and Ethan looked at the bike as Logan said "let me guess you guys want me to return the favor?"

The twins nodded as Ethan said "I'll wait tell I'm feeling better though but Aid can take her out if he wants."

Aiden had already grabbed his helmet from the garage as soon as Logan had made the offer Logan then jokingly said "just don't jizz on her."

Aiden laughed at that as he revved the engine.

Isaac looked at it and said "I don't think I could get on that thing." as Aiden took off around the block.

Logan said to him "yeah she's a bit bigger than the twins' bikes but she handles pretty well I can teach you how to ride her if you want."

Isaac then said "maybe I'll think about it."

Liam then said "I'd like to take a ride on her?"

Logan then said "only if you have a motorcycle license."

Isaac then said "I don't have one either."

Liam then said "so are motorcycle like a werewolf thing?"

Scott said "not really I just always wanted on."

Logan replied "yeah same thing as soon as I could afford one I got my Harley."

Ethan then said "they kind o are a bit it's easier to find a sent for something on one then in a car."

Malia replied "yeah I can see that because you're out in the open."

Ethan then said "yeah at least that's why Ad and I went for bikes plus they look cool and fit with the bad boy image we went for when we first arrived."

Scott then said "you're more talkative today."

Ethan said "yeah I'm in less pain today but I don't feel full strength yet more like I did a couple days after we got our butts kicked by Jenifer Blake."

Liam then said "who was she again?"

Scott said "she was our English teacher who turned out to be a Darach."

Masson then asked "wasn't that the evil spirit that possessed stiles?"

Stiles then said "no that was a nogitsune a Darach is a druid gone bad."

Jeff then said "it means "dark oak where as a Druid is a wise Oak."

A few minutes later Aiden pulled up on Logan's Harley and said "she handles pretty well but she defiantly needs a tune up."

Logan then said "yeah well she has kind of been sitting in a storage locker for a few years so I'm not surprised."

Jeff then said "so what were we going to get up to today?"

Aiden then said "well Ethan's a little out of commission because he had his Tonsils out on Thursday and we were thinking of having a game of Cards against Humanity."

Logan then said "sounds good to me why don't we grab some lunch and then play?"

The werewolves all nodded as they heeded inside. Masson then turned to Stiles and said "why is it every time we get together with them they always want to eat before doing anything?"

Stiles then said "there werewolves they always think with their stomach first besides I'd rather have them munching on food instead of us anyway."

Masson laughed and said "yeah makes sense I know I sometimes keep food in my bag now in case Liam gets hungry."

Stiles then said "I've never done that with Scott but I sometimes do that with Malia."

Masson then said "I've thought of handing him dog biscuits once or twice to see what his reaction would be."

Stiles then said "I'd stay away from that he may not like that too much. I kind of did that to Scott on his first full moon I handcuffed him to a radiator and gave him a dog dish with his name on it."

Masson then said "why am I thinking that didn't go to well?"

Stiles replied "I was mad at him and I was being a dumb ass that night."

Masson then said "so what was Liam's first one like?"

Stiles then said "I don't really know I was helping Malia Scott, Logan and Allison were with him you can ask them."

Masson then said "was that the night of the party at the lake house?"

Stiles said "yeah Ethan and Aiden told him they were having one there so we could get him somewhere safe."  
Masson then said "and then I blew it by telling everyone at School about it?"

Stiles then said "not really but it didn't help. Also you need to be careful trying any of them like Dogs. I know Ethan and Aiden got treated like that in another pack, they actually still have dog dishes with their names on them."

Masson then said "man that sucks how bad did they get treated by them?"

Stiles then said "pretty bad they bring it up sometimes but not a lot."

Masson seemed to be wondering if he should ask them about it when Stiles said "don't bring it up with them though they like to keep things from their past quit unless they want to bring it up. Ethan got pretty mad at Isaac once when he brought something up."

Masson then said "was that the time when he punched him"

Stiles then said "no that was something else Isaac likes to reminded people about how he had a bad childhood and Ethan got pissed about it because he was tied of hearing about it constantly."

Masson then said "thanks for the tip I'll be careful about what I ask them."

The two of them went in and saw the rest of the pack look to see what was in the fridge and deciding if they wanted to go out shopping or order something in.

They ended up decided on just having the leftover spaghetti from last night and making some sandwiches too. They also put some soup on because Ethan felt like it instead of something else.

Well they were having lunch Melissa came home from her shit at work it had been a really short one because she wanted to be home to make sure Ethan was ok just like how she had been there for her own boys. Teagan McManus who was friend of Logan and Jeff's who was also working at the hospital too now had the afternoon off and took an offer from her to come over for a bit and have a nice hot shower as he told her that the apartment he was living in was having problems with the hot water when he had to levee for work. As they pulled up Teagan saw Logan's car in the drive way along with Jeff's parked behind Stiles Jeep and said "it looks like Logan ad Jeff are back in town."

Melissa then said "that's good I feel better knowing that there here now."

Teagan then said "yeah I get it I always feel safe around them but it has more to do with Jeff pretty much always having my back when I was in high school."

Melissa then said "it must be good to have afraid like that?"

Teagan then said "yeah it is the only thing that ever happened with him that really made me mad at him was when he beat someone up because he lost his temper."

Melissa then said "so did he get suspended from school for that?"

Teagan said "yeah and he ended up in another school after he served time in Juvie, I transferred to it after the same guy beat me up again and he got suspended too. I think he actually ended up in Juvie with Jeff. Pretty much since then he's been like a body guard to me but never really fought with anyone until he got his butt kicked by Logan."

Melissa then said "I think I heard about that one on his first full moon right?'

Teagan then said "no that was the second time he got his butt kicked. Jeff is a bit of klutz and he was really out of shape then. He never worked out until Logan made him."

Melissa then said "yeah he does like to work out. Scott does too bit it's not as intense."

Melissa then said "We should head in and check on everyone and see if there's any food left in the house."

Teagan then said "is that why you stopped for groceries on the way here?"

Melissa said "yeas having werewolves in the house can be dangerous. Ethan and Aiden give me some money and Isaac does too to help out. Logan's going to give me some too so thinks shouldn't be too bad."

Teagan helped her bring the stuff into the house. Once they brought the stuff in everyone except for Ethan came to help as he was on the couch with his stuffed Wolf working on his drawing of the pack. Teagan came over and sat next to him and said "you do pretty good artwork."

Ethan looked at him and said "thanks, so what brings you here?"

Teagan then said "well Logan and Jeff are back in town so I figured I hang with hem a bit and Melissa offered me a hot shower after I told her about having no hot water this morning."

Ethan then said "that sucks about the water I hate it when I can't have a hot shower. Aid on the other hand doesn't care."

Teagan then said "I want to apologise for not being able to see you on Thursday but I was covering for Melissa. The only chance I got to get to talk to her was well you were in the OR."

Ethan then said "don't worry about it I was ok the Nurse was my boyfriends ex boyfriends Mom."

Teagan then said "sounds a bit like something from Space balls."

Ethan then said "yeah it does."

Teagan then said "so how do you feel today?"

Ethan then said "not too bad I was worse on Thursday and Friday I was kind of sleepy still but I'm pretty much wide awake now and my werewolf heeling is kicking in so I'm in less pain but I'm not really ready to go back to school or train or something like that yet."

Melissa then said "that's good to hear. Have you had shower yet?"

Ethan then said "no the rest of the guys did after we moved Logan's stuff in but I haven't had time yet. I'll have one after Teagan takes one." He then turned to Teagan and said "you can use the one in mine and Aids room if you want."

Teagan then said "yeah that would be great." He then grabbed his bag he had brought some clean clothes in and his shampoo and stuff.

After he finished Ethan went to take his and pu6t on some clean track pants, t-shirt and hoodie. Since he was still being kind of lazy because he wasn't at full strength he didn't feel like wearing Jeans.

After he came out they all sat in the living room and played a round of Cards Against Humanity with all of the pack cars in play this time.

A little while later Logan drove Teagan back to work as Melissa was going back later, as she had gotten called in for a late shift that meant she would be home in the early hours of the morning. She was ok with it as Logan was around to help with Ethan if he needed anything.


	6. Chapter 6

A little while later at the Hospital Melissa walked into the break room as she grabbed a cup of Coffee she heard someone say "hey thanks for the hot shower and meal earlier today." She looked over to the couch and saw Teagan smiling back at her.

She then said "do you need a top up?" As she held the coffee pot up.

He replied "yeah sure I could go for another cup." He looked around before he said "sometimes I wish I could get Jeff to bite me."

Melissa then asked "has he ever bitten anyone?"

Teagan replied "yeah when we were in High Scholl three was this kid everyone liked and he got sick. He got some rare form of Cancer and the school had fundraisers and even did a bone marrow drive. Jeff actually ended up being a match for him. Things actually looked good until he was showing symptoms of rejection, Jeff realised they might be more werewolf like and talked to him about it."

Melissa then asked "so did he bite him then?"

Teagan then said "yeah and he was better for a couple days before he passed away in his sleep. Jeff still kind of blames himself for it."

Melissa then said "so is that the reason he's so protective of Logan?"

Teagan said "yeah it's funny when I think back to when they first met; I never would have thought they would be friends. Logan was bit of loner when he first started at School he just kept to himself most of the time. Anyway one day when we had a group project to do that the three of us got assigned to Jeff was trying to get Logan to open up and he just didn't want to. We ended up in an empty gym and Logan shoved Jeff out of the way when he tried to corner him. I'd never seen anyone do that to Jeff before. I'm not really sure what happened next but Logan somehow managed to throw Jeff to the ground and ran off and I think I heard him say something about glowing eyes as I walked over to Jeff and he said to himself as he got up "he smells like werewolf but isn't one why?"

Melissa then said "has Logan ever told you about that?"

Teagan said "yeah a couple months ago after he had told Jeff the whole story he told me it. I know before he was bitten I used to kind of watch out for him and one time when I came into his room to grab some notes he was asleep with the lights on and the door open and I heard him say something about asking somebody called "Talia Hale" for help."

Melisa then said "yeah Logan's a bit weird he can fall asleep with all the lights in his room on just about any time of day."

Teagan laughed at that and said "wow you learn something every day. So I kind of did some searching like I did with Jeff's name and found some stuff about the Hales and the fire in Beacon Hills and I went to Jeff who just shrugged it off and said it was nothing. Then a couple weeks later I noticed Logan was hanging out with Jeff a lot and they were diapering during full moons and I decided to levee it and let them tell me until one day when a lunar eclipse was happening and Logan was really acting off I got the two of them to tell me everything."

Melissa then said "so you knew about Logan before he told you?"

Teagan said "yeah I knew about Jeff from high School so I kind of put two and two together. I do get why he didn't want to say anything to me about it especially after he told me everything about what happened to the Hale family and that."

Melissa then said "it was pretty bad, most of them were never identified I know Logan's friend Kyle only got identified by his dental records."

Teagan then said "man that sucks I guess werewolves don't really have them."

Melissa then said "I guess I never really thought of that although some of them have medical records."

Teagan replied "yeah well they still need to prove they have all their shots and stuff and they can't really have a vet sign off on it so it looks kind of odd."

Melissa then said "yeah I found that out when I helped Ethan and Aiden get a doctor's appointment. Ethan needed to get his paperwork for lacrosse signed and the Doctor wanted to see Aiden too. He actually called me and Scott in and talked to us a bit about how he's treated werewolves before."

Teagan then said "he probably knew the Hales then. I know Jeff said they were the local pack her along with another one too that hid themselves a bit more."

Melissa then said "I meet one of them there Alpha actually and I think the boys know another one too."

Teagan then said "was that during the whole dead pool thing?"

Melisa then said "yeah it's good to see things are normal right now and they don't have to worry about that stuff."

Teagan then said "yeah it is but part of me wonders if this is just the calm before anew storm."

Melissa then said "I hope not."

Teagan then said "me too."

* - The McCall house - *

A little while later when Melissa came home she saw someone sitting on one of the couches and figured it was probably Ethan. As she approached she saw someone asleep on the couch with a stuffed wolf and realised it was Ethan. Aiden looked over to her and said "he fell asleep on the couch and when I woke up a few minutes ago to use the bathroom he was still out her so I figured I stay with him in case he woke up."

Just then Ethan stirred and woke up looking around and Aiden put an arm on him and said "you fell asleep on the couch so I just let you sleep do you want to come back to bed with me now."

Ethan nodded and said "yeah thanks for staying up."

Aiden didn't want to tell him that he hadn't been up that long so just said "no problem I just wanted to make sure your ok."

Melissa then said "has he taken any of his meds lately."

Ethan then said "yeah after dinner I took some."

Melissa then said "do you want anything right now?"

Ethan then said "nah I'm good I just want to go to bed now."

Aiden helped him grab his pillow and helped him back to their room. Willow Ethan's cat followed him to bed as well most of the time he usually slept by him or in the twin's room. Well he had been lying around alone he had been curled up at his feet, when the rest of the pack was around he went and curled up on the twins bed.

A few minutes later Melissa came in with Ethan's meds and asked him if he wanted anything for pain. Ethan replied "I'm good actually I don't really feel like taking any tonight."

Melissa then said "that's fine, just get some sleep ok."

Ethan replied "thanks" as him and Aiden cuddled up together and Melissa pulled their sheets and blankets up to them. She herd them both say "thanks pack Mom," as she left the room and turned off the light.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning once all the pack was awake Melissa went over to Ethan and asked "him how are you felling today?"

Ethan replied "better but not full strength yet, I could use a couple more days."

Melissa then said "that's good to hear you sound better too."

Ethan replied "yeah my throat doesn't hurt as much as it did a few days ago plus I'm not as sleepy anymore."

Melissa then said "that's good too. I have something I need to talk to you about. I got in touch with a neurologist about your migraine headaches and he said he'd like to talk to you and will probably want to do an MRI."

Ethan said "yeah I'm ok with that but can I have Aiden with me too?"

Melissa replied "yeah sure I think it will be easier on him as well."

Ethan then said "yeah defiantly and me too, having him there. Any idea when I'd have the appointment?"

Melissa then said "whenever you're ready for it."

Ethan replied "sounds good to me. Liam mentioned to me about his step Dad wanting him to have his Tonsils out yesterday."

Melissa then said "yeah he mentioned it to me and wanted to know who had done yours and if they knew. So I gave him the names of the surgeon and the anesthesiologist from yours."

Ethan then said "that's good and maybe see if he can schedule Teagan to be there for him too."

Melissa then said "that's a good idea too. I'll pass that on to him."

Logan then came over and said "speaking of Teagan he asked if he could come over and use the shower again as his hot water still hasn't been fixed and he's working a night shift tonight."

Melissa then said "tell him that's fine."

Logan then said "good I'll pass that on to him. He's also talking to Jeff and his Dad about moving in with them too."

A little while later Teagan arrived and thanked them again for letting him use their shower. Well he was in the shower Liam arrived with Masson. Liam came over to Ethan and said "my Step Dad made an appointment to see a surgeon about my Tonsils on Monday after school. He said he's the same one that did yours."

Ethan replied "that's good Mellissa was just saying he was going to talk to the anesthesiologist who did mine too."

Melissa then said "Ethan also suggested having Teagan be there and I'll see if I can as well."

Liam then said "thanks I guess it will be ok?"

Melissa then asked "have you ever had surgery before?"

Liam replied "yeah when I was 13 I had to get my appendix out. I was staying over at Masson's and I woke up in pain and his Mom had to drive me to the hospital."

Scott then said "sounds like when me and Stiles had ours out. I was at his house and we both were in pain and his Dad had to drive us to the hospital."

Logan then said "I was away at school then."

Scott then said "yeah and you came back to visit me on a weekend."

Logan then said "yeah that was the one year I did make trips home. Then I got bitten the next year towards the end of June."

Liam then said "wow so you've been one for a while then."

Logan then said "yeah I was 19 when I was bitten. I stayed longer at school because I changed a few classes I was taking."

Aiden then came over and said "I'm just curious what it's like to have your appendix out?"

Liam then said "I remember I was in a lot of pain when I was waiting for a doctor to look at me and then I had to wait a while before they took me to the operating room. I still kind of remember how it smelt and stuff and the bright lights above me."

Scott said "yeah I know when I had my Tonsils and Appendix out I remember something like that too and the sound of the heart monitor as I was going to sleep."

Logan then said "yeah same here it was like that when I had my surgery on my ankle too, and my Tonsils and Appendix."

Ethan then said "I remember that stuff to when I went under for mine. The anesthesiologist gave me the needle with some stuff in it and told me I could squeeze it to put myself under."

Aiden then said "that sounds pretty cool."

Liam then said "yeah it does but I don't know if I'd want to do that. I kind of liked the smell of the mask they put on me when I had my appendix out."

Scott then said "when I had my tonsils out they let me pick a smell for the mask but they didn't when I had my appendix out. They said it was because there wasn't time for me to."

Logan then said "the same thing happened to me too. With my ankle surgery they just gave me an injection in my IV."

Ethan then said to Liam "don't worry you should be fine and you'll get lots of sympathy from the rest of us."

Aiden then said "yeah when one member of pack is down the others all help him."

Ethan then said as Aiden rubbed his back "well at least in good ones like this one."

Liam then said "yeah I remember hanging out here when we all got sick."

Just then Stiles, Malia, Allison and Jeff came into the house and Teagan came out of the shower.

Stiles asked "so what's today's topic."

Scott then said "Liam was asking Ethan about having his tonsils out and we were talking about past surgeries and stuff, because Aiden asked about it."

Jeff then said "having surgery as a werewolf pretty much sucks it's like what happens to us on a lunar eclipse when were under the anesthetic."

Liam then asked "what happens during a lunar eclipse."

Jeff then said "ok you know how the moon makes us stronger and during a full moon it's harder to resist transforming?"

Liam and Mike nodded as Jeff continued "during a lunar eclipse it's the opposite we become weaker. Usually during one a pack will go into hiding and avoid hunters at all cost during one."

Masson then said "because you're more venerable during one?"

Jeff replied "yeah exactly."

Melissa then said "so that's why Isaac had a hard time holding the roof of the cellar we were in up?"

Isaac nodded and said "yeah it was one of those things Derek never told us about."

Jeff then said "I guess he figured he would be with you during one so didn't bother telling you about them. I know when Logan experienced his first one he was pretty scared."

Logan then said "yeah well I had good reason my family was in trouble and I couldn't help them."

Jeff then said "you do have a good point."

Teagan then said "I just remember that that was the moment you finally told me the truth."

Logan then said "yeah well knowing that you knew now I guess it was more confirming your suspicion."

Teagan then said "yeah one thing I don't get was why Jeff didn't say anything when I mentioned you talking about Talia Hale to him. He just seemed to brush it off but it meant more to him."

Logan then said "when did I ever mention her?"

Teagan then said "I came by your room one time to borrow some of your notes and saw you asleep with the door open the lights on and you muttered that name."

Logan then said "she was my friend Kyle's Aunt but he looked at her as mother. Sometimes I have dreams were she kind of appears to me and gives me advice. She kind of told me I should seek out Scott during a dream."

Scott then said "really?"

Logan then said "yeah ever since I became a werewolf I've almost felt like she was watching over me."

Stiles then said "I wonder if Derek ever dreams of her?"

Logan then said "I've never asked him. We don't talk about them much."

Jeff then said "yeah I know he mentioned something to you when he saw you looking at the picture he had out on the coffee table when we came to talk to him about the money with Scott. But he changed the subject pretty quickly."

Logan then said "he kind of blames himself for it he let his guard down around Kate and she turned out to be a hunter."

Allison then said "I think she preyed on him because he was venerable after Page died."

Liam then said "who's Page?"

Stiles then said "she was girl that Derek fell in love with at school and had another werewolf bite her and she rejected the bite and he had to end her suffering."

Jeff then said "that reminds me of someone I bit once. It was a guy in my second high school everyone liked him and one day he got sick with cancer. The school had fundraiser and even did a bone marrow drive. I figured that there wouldn't be a problem with signing up. I ended up being a match for him so I had the procedure done and he seemed to be getting better afterwards and showed some signs of becoming a werewolf so I talked to him in private about it. A little while later he showed signs of rejection so I bit him hoping it would help and it did for a little bit but he ended up dying in his sleep one night."

Liam then said "is that why Stiles said I might die after I was bitten?"

Jeff then said "probably but normally bite rejection happens pretty much right after your bitten. In his case Josh may have just been to sick for the bite and my bone marrow to help him. Cancer is a funny thing that way. For example Logan was in remission when he got the bite, because of that he most likely won't get it again but it's possible any human child he has might get it."

Melissa then said "that's interesting so would Mike pass on being a diabetic as well?"

Jeff said "yeah and so would I. Werewolf genetics are just as unpredictable as human ones. Take me for example I'm a born werewolf but I have more traits of a bitten one. My brothers and sister used to make fun of me for it."

Ethan then said "our cousins were like that because we had hard time controlling our shifts."

Jeff then said "my older brothers were like that too I think it's an identical twin thing I think I have something written down about that but I need to give it another look."

Stiles then said "let me guess archaic Latin?"

Jeff said "yeah but it's gotten easier to translate thanks to a class in ancient languages Log and I took over the summer."

Allison then said "good you can help us translate more of the Argent one."

Jeff then said "our ancestors would so want to kill us hunters and wolves working together and comparing notes."

Ethan then said "I've got my families too we can look at that as well, and maybe we can get a copy of the hale one to look at as well."

Aiden then said "I never thought I would see the day were werewolves trusted a hunter enough to share their families most protected secrets. Then again this isn't your normal pack."

Mike then said "how so?"

Aiden then said "let's see we have humans, a banshee two betas bitten by the alpha, his brother a random lone alpha plus three other betas that weren't his to begin with."

Scott then said "and two of them were Alphas before."

Ethan and Aiden nodded as Ethan said "yeah fate has a strange thing with you."

Logan then said "yeah and you also reunited with Tommy and found out he's a werewolf what's next Theo turns up in town as one."

Scott laughed at that and said "yeah that sounds pretty crazy doesn't it?"

Liam then said "so was he like a best friend before Stiles?"

Scott replied "no just another kid I knew for a bit before he moved away. Stiles and I have known each other for awhile. A couple weeks before we started kindergarten I was playing in a sand box building a sand castle and Stiles peed on it."

Stiles then said "yeah I did do that I think it was to drown a bug on it or something. The next time we saw each other after that was when we were at the same table in kindergarten and Jackson took the crayon you wanted to use, so I gave you mine."

Scott said "yeah somehow we decided to be friends after that."

Logan then said "you both kind of found someone you need at a rough time."

Scott said "yeah but that was later on. Stiles was bit awkward and I had bad asthma too."

Stiles then said "I'll never forget the first time I saw you have an asthma attack in front of me I got scared and when I got home I asked my mom all about it. I think she ended up asking your Mom questions too."

Melissa then said "yeah she did and when Stiles asked Scott to sleep over the first time I gave her a spare inhaler just in case he needed it."

Stiles then said "yeah and anytime he used it you usually gave us a new one. I actually found one in the back of the medicine cabinet like around November and threw it away because I figured Scott would never need it again."

Melissa then said "I guess that's one benefit of him being a werewolf now."

Scott said "yeah you don't have to spend like 80 bucks on them anymore."

Melissa then said "true it just goes into the food budget now."

They all laughed at that. Liam then asked "Ethan can I ask you something does it hurt after you have your tonsils out, cause I've heard it can be pretty bad."

Ethan was about to say something when Aiden said "a couple things to keep in mind one you're a werewolf and you heal pretty quickly and two Ethan has a pretty high pain tolerance."

Ethan said "yeah I do which is one of the reasons I don't really like the heavy pain killers they gave me."

Melissa then said "don't worry about that whatever you don't use I'll dispose of at the hospital ok."

Logan then said "speaking of disposing of pain meds, can I give you my extra Vicodin?"

Melissa then said "yes definitely give it to me."

Masson then said "you know you could always sell it?"

Logan looked at him as his eyes glowed a dark orange almost red as he said "um no."

Masson then said "I was only joking."

Melissa then said "good because it could kill someone if they take too much of it."

Logan then said "yeah plus they have a lot of different side effects for different people."

Liam then said "like how Risperdal made me tired so I couldn't play lacrosse."

Scott then added "and how Prednisone makes me hungry when I'm on it."

Melissa then said "prescription drugs aren't something you should ever mess around with." Everyone in the room nodded as they had learned to never cross an angry Melissa and there were some things she took more serious than other, Drugs were one of them.

Liam then said "is anyone else hungry?"

Masson then laughed and said "seriously you're always thinking of your stomach."

Liam then said "what I'm a werewolf and I'm still going through puberty give me a break I get hungry sometimes."

Jeff then said "yeah it's a hazard of both of them. I know when I was his age I was like that too."

Just as everyone was getting up Ethan grabbed Stiles and said "can I ask you something?"

Stiles looked at him and said "yeah sure what?"

Ethan then said "Melissa was saying that she was talking to a neurologist about my migraines and she said I might need to have an MRI done. The thing is I haven't ever had one before. They didn't due one on me as a kid because they figured I might grow out of having them and the neurologist I use to have just kept letting me renew my prescription as needed. The only thing is he's not around anymore."

Stiles then said "let me guess I'm the only one you know who's had one?"

Ethan nodded and said "yeah what's it like and um stuff?"

Stiles said "well it's kind of loud but they give you headphones and stuff to block the noise but I guess for you it might not as much."

Ethan then said "I can zone out on things if I need to. Plus Mellissa said I could have Aiden there with me so having him talk to me if he can should be good it's more the enclosed space thing."

Stiles then said "yeah I heard about that a bit from Isaac after the elevator thing."

Ethan then said "yeah thanks to our last alpha before Duke I'm kind of afraid to be alone in small spaces."

Stiles then said "is that why you and Aiden sleep together?"

Ethan then said "Partially there are other issues with it too."

Stiles then said "I think it's best to try and not think about it when you have one. I know when I had mine I was kind of being tortured by the nogitsune at the time, so um I can't give you a lot of details on it."

Ethan then said "yeah makes sense I'm just always nervous about these things like I barley slept before my surgery which was probably a good thing because I was kind of sleepy anyway."

Stiles then said "didn't Danny say you fell asleep during a massage once?"

Ethan then said "yeah if I'm tired I can fall asleep anywhere I know last night Aid found me asleep on the coach."

Just then Danny came in and walked over to Ethan and said "I just came over to see how my boyfriend is doing and bring him a card that only he should tread."

Ethan went and hugged him and said "I'm better but not full strength."

Danny then said "wow you sound better than I did when I had mine out. I could barley talk."

Ethan then said "yeah well I am a werewolf and I do have supper natural healing."

Danny then said "yeah I guess it takes some time to kick in."

Ethan said "yeah it does." He then looked at the card that Danny had given him and said "yeah defiantly not safe for the younger pack members."

Logan then said "I don't think I even want to know what it says."

Ethan then said "yeah you'd kind of have to understand mine and Danny's relationship to get most of it."

Ethan then went to put the card in his and Aidens room meanwhile Liam walked over to Danny with a plate of leftover Chinese food from the night before and asked him "did Ethan really fall asleep during a massage?"

Danny then said "yeah he went on a trip with me and my family to a ski resort after Christmas and they had a spa there and we got massages. It was his first time having one and he got a deep tissue one."

Liam then said "Ouch I had one of those once when my parents were trying to help me to control my anger."

Ethan then said as he came back into the room "there were two things with that one it was my first time having one and I didn't know and two the full moon was the night before so I was a little tense and it helped loosen me up. Plus I can pretty much fall asleep anywhere when I'm tired enough."

Liam then said "I wish I could do that sometimes."

Ethan then said "you never have that issue when you stay over here."

Liam then sad "yeah its' more if it's somewhere I can't get comfortable."

Ethan replied "yeah that happens to me too if I'm not in my own bed I need something to cuddle if I'm not around Aiden, or I've fallen asleep already."

Danny then said "yeah he like to cuddle he's like a big warm teddy bear. I remember one night when we were at the ski resort we were both in the same room and I was cold and he asked me if I wanted to cuddle with him."

Ethan then replied "do you remember the next morning when your cousin came to wake us up."

Danny replied "yeah at least he knew we were gay."

Danny then said "yeah well him running into the living room saying we were sleeping with nothing on didn't help."

Ethan then said "the look on your Mom's face was priceless when she saw you putting a shirt on and me getting out of bed with just my boxers on."

Danny then said "I told her I was cold so I slept next to Ethan and he's really warm so I took my shirt off. I just remember the looks on everyone faces that morning as you only had on a tank top and a pair of shorts over your boxers."

Ethan then said "yeah well I tend to be a bit warmer than an average human."

Danny then said "yeah that's why I usually sleep shirtless with you and have very few sheets on the bed."

Ethan then said "yeah I notice that."

Danny then said "although I usually find you warped up in the blankets the morning."

Ethan then said "I like to snuggle up under them a bit. It's like how when you see us in puppy plies were all snuggled up to each other keeping warm, even if we are only in our boxers or just a pair of pajama pants."

Aiden then said "we all do that our beds are kind of like a den for a regular wolf."

Malia nodded as she kind of got that as when she was a coyote she would sometime snuggle up in one by the car crash.

A little while later as the pack settled down on the couch to have a Star Wars marathon , Melissa had to go in for a shift but she was ok with it as both Logan and Jeff were there as well as Teagan so f Ethan need anything she knew she could trust them.

When Melissa came in she found the now so familiar site of a puppy pile in the living room this one was bit different they had fallen asleep in different positions than normal. Ethan was snuggled up between Scott and Aiden and on his other side was Isaac and Stiles who was snuggled up with Malia. Mike had fallen asleep on top of Liam who had also fallen asleep on top of Logan. Teagan came downstairs and said "I have no clue how they can sleep like that. I just crashed in Logan's bed."

Melissa then said "it's a werewolf pack thing, . If you notice they all have contact with Scott somehow. Normally Mike and Liam are between Ethan and Scott though."

Teagan then said "yeah I've seen pictures of them I just couldn't find a spot to fit in the pile with them."

Melissa then said "I can see that I know Stiles is usually the only human member of the pack in them."

Teagan then said "well he's pack unlike me who's just a friend, and I'm cool with that."

Melissa then said "I think that makes you pack the same way I am. Werewolves are protective of everyone in their pack no matter how much they stay out of their business."

Teagan then said "yeah I guess I just never really think of myself as being in the pack. I only really know them through Logan and Jeff."

Melissa then said "I think Masson and Danny feel the same way too, they don't evolve themselves with them as much."

Masson came down and said "I um took Isaacs bed cause I didn't feel like going home when they all fell asleep."

Melissa replied "It's ok just like the werewolves your always welcome to stay the night and I know they do kind of spread out on the couches when they puppy pile."

Teagan then said "Danny and Lydia split though once they all fell asleep after Return of the Jedi."

Melissa then said "yeah they don't usually spend the night."

Teagan then said "Danny mentioned something about an early cross country practice."

Melissa replied "yeah they run cross country in the fall and play lacrosse in the spring. We should get to bed as they will probably be up early to head out for that."


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning almost everyone was up early getting ready for school Logan and Jeff were starting work with Deaton and Dr. Mathews so they volunteered to give Masson and Liam a lift to their houses so they could change for school before Liam had to be there for cross country. Melissa got called into the hospital so Teagan said he would look after Ethan.

Once everyone had left Teagan saw Ethan putting the pull out couch away and said "you can leave that out if you want I doubt Melissa would mind."

Ethan replied "she wouldn't but it's easier if I want to use the coffee table."

Teagan went over and helped him put it away. Ethan turned to him and said "you still have your scrubs on don't you have something else to put on."

Teagan replied "yeah but these are the ones I sleep in. I'm not like you guys I get cold at night."

Ethan laughed and said "hash tag human problems, have you ever thought of you know."

Teagan then said "no I joked about it with Melissa the other night, besides Jeff would never do it to me. What about you when you were an Alpha? Did you ever think of biting someone?"

Ethan then said "I thought about biting Danny once but there were some other circumstances behind it as well. At the time we were in a motel room together and I noticed he had some surgery scars and I asked if he'd want them to go away. He told me no but they made him feel like a survivor."

Teagan then said "so do they go away or not, cause I know Logan and Jeff both have them from their appendix surgeries and Logan has one on his ankle from his Achilles tendon."

Ethan then said "you know I never really thought about it I just made an assumption. I'd never bit anyone or really know anyone who had been bitten until this pack."

Teagan then said "yeah I guess that makes a difference. I see Scott and Logan are pretty protective of Mike and Liam."

Ethan then said "Scott's that way with all of us but more so with them because there family and his Betas. Scott's different with Logan then the rest of us. As for Liam he was the first person Scot bit and it's kind of special place in a pack."

Teagan then said "so is he like the second in command or something?"

Ethan then said "in a normal pack him or Isaac probably would be but this isn't a normal pack."

Teagan then said "so there are second in commands in a pack then?" Ethan nodded as Teagan then said "I wonder who Scott's is?"

Ethan then said "his best friend that he's totally lost without Stiles."

Teagan then asked "speaking of him is that his name or a nickname or something?"

Ethan replied "it's a nick name based on the first part of his last name his first name is something really long but he's never told us what it is. I think Logan, Scott and Jeff may know it and definitely Melissa and his Dad do, but I've never heard any of them call him by it."

Teagan then said "yeah it's like Jeff's Middle and last name they're pretty tough to say."

Ethan then said "yeah Norwegian names can be. Its funny most of the older werewolf families tend to have Norwegian last names."

Teagan then said "The Hales are kind of a puzzle though."

Ethan replied "yeah they are as not all Hales are werewolves or involved with them."

Teagan then said "yeah and looking up the name doesn't give you much on them it's like looking up Scott or Logan's name."

Ethan then said "yeah Danny found out about me when he goggled my last name."

Teagan then said "I did the same with Jeff, but came up with nothing until I translated his name. Of course back then I only had a computer at school or the library so looking stuff up wasn't as easy as it is now."

Ethan nodded and said "even then finding about people like us can be hard too."

Teagan replied "yeah you guys are pretty secretive about stuff but it makes sense you don't always know who you can trust."

Ethan nodded and said "yeah it is." He then yawned and said "I feel like having a nap you can shower if you want I'll howl if I need anything."

Teagan laughed and said "if you do that I'll come running. I don't want to know what the neighbours would think though."

Ethan laughed and said "we don't howl in the house only in the preserve."

Teagan then said "that's good," as Ethan got comfortable on the couch. Teagan noticed Willow curled up at his feet.

Well he was in the shower he remembered Jeff's reaction to a cat once he had called it the spawn of Satan. It made him wonder if cats didn't normally like werewolves or if this cat was just different.

A little while later when Ethan woke up from his nap Teagan went over to him and asked him about Willow. Ethan told him about the cat he had when he was little and how it had passed away shortly before his family had died. He then told him how the cat he had now had originally belonged to a family of windagos that got killed and how he had found the cat beside the road.

Teagan then said "so cats normally hate werewolves then."

Ethan then said "yeah but they love me for some reason at Deaton's when Scott or Aiden goes into the cat room they go mental but if I go in there they don't even bother. We're usually better with dogs because you can get them to submit to you."

Teagan then replied "yeah I notice that with Jeff and Logan a lot. Stray cats will kind of run from them where as dogs seem to give them a look like yeah I know what you are."

Ethan then said "dogs are pretty smart that way, most of the time they won't mess with you unless you give them reason to like Aiden got peed on by one once."

Teagan had a good laugh at that, Ethan then said "speaking of Logan and Jeff I know Jeff has told us part of his story about finding Logan but there seems to be more then both of them let on."

Teagan then said "I don't know all the details about what Logan was like when Jeff found him but I can give you what happened to me at the time. I was doing an assignment for a gen-ed course with them and I was running late and I sent Jeff a text to let him know and he said back 'if you see Logan on the way let me know because he's running late too.' I thought that was kind of odd as he's usually pretty much on time unless he crashes in his room for a nap and forgets the time. I thought he might have done that but I had gotten a text from him earlier saying he was going to go for a run before coming over. I remember when I got in Jeff looked really worried about something he seemed to be off like he sensed something. So I asked him 'is everything ok?' he replied back 'I'm not sure I smell something faintly like as if there are more werewolves in the area.'"

Ethan then said "interesting I could kind of sense him too, usually I'm pretty good at finding other werewolves even when they don't want to be found."

Teagan then said "interesting anyway at one point he tired calling Logan to see where he was and when he didn't pick up he went to look for him. When he left he looked like he knew where he was or something I figured maybe he had heard his cell phone ring as I'd seen him do that before when he lost his. I figured Logan didn't pick up because he was close by or something. A few minutes passed and I didn't see or hear anything from them so I called Logan's phone and it went to voicemail. So I called Jeff and he said 'Logan got jumped by someone and I took him to my Dad for help.' I didn't think too much of that at the time but once I started putting two and two together with them spending time on full moons I figured that Logan had gotten bitten by a werewolf."

Ethan then said "Does Logan know about your side of the story?"

Teagan nodded and said "yeah he does and I know about yours and Aiden's part in it too."

Ethan gulped as Teagan said "relax I don't want to harm you ok I don't understand everything that goes on in pack but I know what it feels like to be told something by an Alpha. Jeff has once or twice said something to me with his eyes glowing red and I know he means business by it. Like when he told me to stay when Logan got bitten."

Ethan then said "thanks I'm kind of glad you or Logan don't hold anything against us."

Teagan then said "yeah me too what's the deal with Isaac though he seems to shy away from you guys like he'll always be opposite Scott from you?"

Ethan then said "when we were in the Alpha pack we helped another werewolf kill one of his former pack in front of him, he finds it hard to trust both of us together. He's a little better just around me but Aiden kind of bothers him."

Teagan then said "yeah I can see that you seem a little more caring then he is."

Ethan then said "Aiden's caring he just has a hard time showing his emotions and talking to people. He's getting better at it. He's just used to it being me and him and now we have friends and stuff it's hard for him to get used to that. I'm just more social then he is. He comes across as harsh because when I got hurt when we were 12 he needed to protect me well I healed and then when I told him I was Gay he did the same he protected me as much as he could."

Teagan then asked "how did you get hurt when you were 12?"

Ethan then said "I tried to fight off another werewolf who was attacking one of my cousins who was only 8 or 9. My Dad came and rescued us but he got killed and so did my cousin. Aiden dragged me away before anything else happened to me. He looked after me and stuff."

Teagan then said "oh man that sounds pretty bad like what Jeff went through so what happened to the rest of your family?"

Ethan then said "a bunch of hunters showed up afterwards and killed everyone left."

Teagan then replied "I don't get it how can they just kill like that? Don't they see you as humans?"

Ethan replied "no they don't they think of us as animals or an abomination that shouldn't exits. People are often scarred of what they don't understand."

Teagan then said "yeah I guess that makes sense I know once I found out about Jeff I was scared of him and what to say to him."

Ethan then said "yeah I know when I wanted to tell Danny I was really scared to. He's my first real boyfriend and I wanted him to trust me and I didn't want to keep secrets from him. I picked the worst time to tell him. I spent the night at his house and I had a nightmare and he found me crying half shifted on his bathroom floor."

Teagan then said "not one of your finer moments with him then?"

Ethan then said "yeah but he told me he knew and he wasn't afraid. I could tell he was a little but he rubbed my back and said he knew if I wanted to hurt him I already would have. The thing is I had hurt him once before when Aid and I left school for a bit because we needed some time to heal from having our necks snapped and figure out what we wanted to do with our life."

Teagan then said "you guys had your necks snapped?"

Ethan then said "yeah Aid and I were merging together and a former teacher f ours who turned bad stopped us and managed to break our necks. Our merged form died for a while and we gave up our Alpha sparks to heal."

Teagan then said "wow so you guys can do that, merge into each other."

Ethan node and said "yeah but not right now I'm still not at full strength and doing it takes a lot out of us as we kind of rearrange our bodies into each other."

Teagan then said "sounds painful."

Ethan replied "it is." Ethan then got up and stretched and said "I'm going to hit the shower now and change."

Teagan then said "ok cool I'm going to make some lunch do you want anything?"

Ethan replied "yeah can you make me some soup?"

After Lunch Ethan did a bit of his drawing and then did some of his and Aiden's English homework. Aiden was taking care of the other stuff for him so Ethan was left with the English assignments like always. He didn't mind it to much as he kind of liked it.

A little while later when Melissa came in she saw Ethan on the couch finishing up his drawing by adding some colour to it. Melissa looked over at him and said "that looks really good."

Ethan looked up at her and said "thanks I'm almost finished with it. I took a bit of break earlier to finish up some English homework but I've been working on this most of the time."

Melissa then looked at the markers he was using and said "those look really nice?"

Ethan replied "yeah Aiden gave them to me when he noticed I liked drawing. Before we came here we kind of got each other birthday/ I survived hell gifts and Aid got me them. I got him some other stuff he likes."

Melissa then said "that's a bit like Scott and Logan when they didn't see each other they'd still give each other gifts."

Ethan said "yeah there as close to each other as Aid and I are."

Melissa then said "you must be felling better as your talking more."

Ethan said "yeah and I only had a nap in the morning to I'm thinking maybe Wednesday or Thursday for school."

Melissa then said "don't rush it ok."

Ethan said "yeah I know but it's different if I'm in pain there one of the other werewolves can always take some discreetly if I need it."

Melissa then said to Teagan "so how's he been?"

Teagan then said "pretty good he had nap well I was in the shower and then he showered and had some lunch. He did some school work and his drawing well taking to me about some werewolf stuff."

Melissa then asked well she went to the kitchen to see what she could make for dinner, "anything interesting?"

Ethan then said as he came in to grab a freeze "just some stuff about Logan getting bitten and what Teagan knew about it. Which reminds me I want to talk to Jeff him and Aid about it at some point, it sort of gives an interesting perspective on some of Logan and Jeff's relationship."

Teagan then said "yeah it changed a lot after Logan got bitten. They hung out more Jeff started working out. He also got less pissy about things; I think Logan making him work out helped him take out some of his aggression out."

Ethan then said "so was he like Liam or Aiden and had I.E.D.?"

Teagan then said "no I'd just say he wasn't always in control of his werewolf side as he is now, but don't tell him I said that. He had hard time after his family passed away and I was his only friend for awhile. Then Logan got bitten and I got pushed to the side for a bit, but once I knew it was pretty much the three of us against the world, me with my two best friends who happened to be werewolves. Plus I think it helped Logan out too having someone to talk to about stuff that happened to him. Like his two best friends dyeing and his girlfriend."

Ethan then said "I'm kind of glad Jeff found him when he did and Aid and I since we met him have been going through our mind wondering what would have happened to him if he joined our pack."

Teagan then said "it's interesting he's said that to me and Jeff too. I don't think he knows either but he thinks he would have helped you guys out if he could have."

Ethan then said "that's cool I knew I liked him when I first saw him. Although he did want to attack us until Scott stopped him."

Melissa then said "I guess it must have been shocking for him to find out not only was Scott a werewolf but also he was friends with the two people that helped get him bitten."

Just then the door opened and the sound of shoes being dropped at the front door could be heard as Logan and Jeff came in caring bags of groceries. Logan then said "I figured I'd pick up some stuff for tacos tonight."

Melissa then said "I was thinking of sending you a text about that."

Logan then laughed and said "awesome I'm back only a few days and I'm thinking like my Mom already. So how's the patient today Deaton was asking about him by the way."

Ethan then sad "I'm pretty good not as tired as I've been the last few days and it doesn't hurt as much to talk anymore."

Teagan then said "yeah he's been pretty good probably the best patient I've been left with for awhile."

Ethan then said as he stretched "I'm pretty easy going. Anyone want any help with stuff?"

Melissa then said "no you can just relax you're supposed to be resting remember."

Ethan reposed "yeah I guess I can do that. Oh I finished the drawing of the puppy pile if you want to see it."

Ethan took his sketch book over to Melisa to show her and everyone else. Melissa then said "wow that is really good I think I need to frame this and put it on the wall."

Ethan then said "sure but let me sign it first but I want to let the ink dry first."

Ethan then grabbed another sketch pad and found another picture on his laptop it was one of the ones with him ready for surgery that Melissa had taken. He then said "Danny sent me a text this afternoon asking if I could do a drawing of this one and Aiden wants one of me cuddling my stuffed wolf on the couch."

Logan then said "I wish I had your patients and talent to do stuff like that I can only draw stick figures."

Jeff then said "I'm a little better then that but your stuff really blows me away."

Ethan smiled and blushed as he said "thanks, I like herring people complement my work."

It wasn't long before the rest of the pack came over Danny and Lydia came with them too. Scott also had the card that Coach Finstock had them all sign for him. Ethan smiled as he read through all of the comments from everyone on the team.

Masson who had come with them as well said "Liam's going to come by in a little while as he has a doctor's appointment about his tonsils."

Ethan said "yeah he's seeing the same guy who took mine out."

Masson then said "that's good so does he you know , know about?"

Ethan replied yeah and Liam knows he does to."

Just then Ethan got a text from Liam asking if he should say he know him. Ethan texted him back saying to tell him.

The next couple day Ethan spent resting at the McCall house well he caught up on his school work and fished up some drawings of the pack. By Thursday he was back to his old self and rode in side by side with Aiden to school and as they walked into the school just like they did the first day they arrived in beacon hills.

Danny turned to Lydia and said "I always like seeing his but in jeans."

Lydia then said "Aidens is pretty good too plus I like him being taller."

Danny then said "yeah you have the taller one but I have the older brother."

Lydia then said "to him their both pretty cute though."

Danny replied "I think it's a rule with identical twins they have to be or something." After he said that the two of them went over to their respective twin as they were all together again in school for now.


End file.
